Revelations, 4th in the Heartbroken series
by mereditholiver
Summary: Everyone has moved on with their lives. What have our favorites been up to all this time? What caused the break up of Tommy and Kimberly? Will they ever find their way back to each other? Will Rocky and Meredith help?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the character of Meredith and this plot. Enjoy!

Years have passed. I would love to say that the years have been kind to my friends and I, but that wouldn't be the case. After sacrificing much of our teenage years to be Power Rangers, you would think the universe would be grateful. Sadly, it hasn't been. At least not to those who deserve it.

Rocky and I have been happily married for ten years. Rocky proposed after graduation and waited until I had finished my undergrad and started medical school. I spent the next four years in med school and another three doing my residency. I am now a practicing physician. I work as an ER physician. I guess those years of solving one crisis after another manifested itself in my chosen field.

Rocky still owns his dojo, but it's expanded to a dozen centers across the state. I was lucky enough to get my residency placement in California and so we didn't have to move very far. I recently accepted a position at Angel Grove General and Rocky and I were excited about moving back to a place that held so many memories for the two of us. We were anxious to raise our family in a place that held such good memories for us. We couldn't wait to show our two children where we grew up. Rocky and I, for the moment, are the proud parents of two little boys, Christopher Thomas and Jonathan Oliver. They are 3 and 1. Rocky's entire family is always asking how big a family we would like and Rocky and I just shrug our shoulders. We both want a large family, but didn't really talk about it with our families. I also hate talking about it around my brother. He's the one causing me worry these days.

Something happened between him and Kimberly just after the Pan Globals. She got it in her head that she and Tommy were headed for a break up and she ended their relationship.

Tommy was, understandably, upset by this turn of events. He swore off dating and threw himself into his studies. This led to an unlikely choice for my brother. He earned a PhD in paleontology. He submerged himself in research and was awarded a prestigious position with Anton Mercer. Tommy spent a great deal of time working on Mercer's island. I barely saw my brother during those times so I concentrated on my career and starting a family.

When he decided to settle down, he did so in Reefside. It was a short drive from where Rocky and I had purchased a home in Angel Grove. He also shocked me by becoming a science teacher. I know, Tommy a science teacher. Whenever any of us get together, we still can't believe Tommy willing went back to high school to teach. But, I guess since he missed out on the 'true' high school experience, he decided to live vicariously through his students. Students that he mentored as part of a new ranger team.

No one was more surprised than I when my brother became the black ranger of the Dino Thunder team, but again, I should have expected it. Once again, he was leading himself into danger to save the world. I admired his tenacity about it, but I also thought he was nuts. (That's the technical term for it.) He was so busy finishing up his obligation to the rangers, which included worrying me to death when he fell into a coma, that I didn't get the opportunity to tell him that Kimberly had moved to Reefside to coach gymnastics and teach art and music. I was actually really scared about how he was going to react to know that I knew for a while and hadn't told him. I guess I could say I forgot. That worked for him in high school and I am his sister. It was a wonderful opportunity for her. What I hadn't counted on, was her bringing along her son. Her ten-year-old son. A son that looked a lot like my brother. A son that was, in fact, my nephew. I finally understood Kim's abrupt dismissal of Tommy. I confronted her with what I believed to be the truth and she was surprised that I'd figured it out.

"Come on Kimberly. Jacob looks so much like Tommy as a kid. He bears a strong resemblance to my children, so unless Rocky is Jake's dad," I said, not finishing the sentence.

"You're right, OK. Tommy is Jake's dad, but you can't tell him," she said.

"What do you mean I can't tell him. I want to know why YOU haven't told him. Tommy deserves to know, don't you think. He's been miserable the last ten years because he doesn't know why he lost you. Now, he's seriously thinking about dating Hayley, who's been his best friend since college. And you know that doesn't sit well with me," I said.

"Why," she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Hayley started out as a very good friend of mine until she realized Tommy was single. Then she threw me over to hang out with him. They've been best friends, but not for her lack of trying to get something more. She SO wants Tommy in other ways that it's starting to make me sick. She is a great person and a good friend, but she wants Tommy. She makes Katherine's little crush look pathetic," I said.

Kimberly stared at the floor. I was hoping my little revelation about Tommy and Hayley would knock some sense into her and get her to realize what she had to do. Luckily for me, Kimberly is a smart girl.

"OK. I'll tell him. Are you inviting him over for dinner tonight," she asked me.

"Well, I forgot to tell you that he ALWAYS comes over on Wednesday nights, even if I'm working. We have dinner or he and Rocky order pizza and hang out with the boys, if I'm at the hospital. It's a tradition that we started after he finished his ranger duties for, what had better be, the final time," I said.

"So you were going to set me up," she said.

I smiled at her. "No, I would never set you up. More like spring you on him and then lock you in the basement until you both decided to make up."

She glared at me. She knew me well enough to know that I would do it to her and Tommy if I thought it would help the situation.

"I'll see you at 6," she said. I grabbed my purse off the table and nodded. I walked out the door to my car and called Rocky. "Kim is coming to dinner, but don't let Tommy know. I want him to actually stay. If they don't get along, we lock them in the basement until they realize what they have to do."

My husband laughed at my idea. "You know Tommy will LOVE that."Kim is going to, finally, tell Tommy that has a son and that it's Jake. He's going to be pissed when he finds out that I've know for a while that she had his child," I said.

"You are right about that. I just hope he takes it easy on you, babe. You don't deserve him to be mad at you," Rocky said.

"I know, but we'll talk about it when I get home. You have the menu ready," I asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I have my mothers famous chicken quesadilla ready to go in the oven. I just hope I do them justice," he said.

"You are much better at fixing your mother's dishes than I am," I said. We said good-bye and I continued on my way home. I was going to stop at the store and get some stuff to make strawberry shortcake.

As I entered the store, my phone rang. I checked the read out and it said 'Ana'

"Hola, mama DeSantos," I said.

"Hola, chica. I was wondering if you and Rocky would mind if we picked up the kids and brought them over here for the night? Rocky's dad got tickets to that puppet show the children seem to love. Well, at least Chris likes it and we thought we'd pick them up tonight and keep them overnight for two days and let you and Rocky have a break. Your anniversary is coming up," she said.

I smiled at my mother-in-law. This was her not-so-subtle way to tell me it was time for Rocky and I to have another child. "No problem. Rocky's home with them now getting your quesadilla ready for dinner," I said.

"Wonderful, we'll pick them up now and take them out for burgers," she said. I laughed. She always preached on healthy eating, but took her two grandsons out for fries. Perks of being a grandparent, I suppose because my parents do the same thing. "That's fine, mama. Just have Rocky pack their bags. I should be home in about a half hour. Tommy's coming for dinner at 6," I said.

"We'll see you before we leave," she said and ended the call. My mother-in-law, a doctor like my own mother, was wonderful and didn't meddle. She wanted Rocky and I to have a big family, but she was so excited that Rocky and I had gotten married that she didn't really care what we did. She told me she had admired me for sticking with Rock after his injury and then for moving with him and following my own dreams. It was a wonderful thing to hear from your mother-in-law.

I purchased the items I would need and headed home. Rocky's parents had already arrived and I parked next to them in the driveway. I carried the bags inside and heard my husband talking to his mom.

"Hola," I said.

Ana rushed to hug me while Rocky kissed me and took the bags from me. "Mom said she was taking the kids to some puppet show with dad."

"Yeah, she called and I said it would be fine. She's doing it for our anniversary," I said. Rocky slowly nodded his head, understanding the meaning in those words.

"I packed the bags, but I know the kids want to see you before they leave," Rocky said.

Chris rushed to me with his little brother trying to keep up. I picked up my sons and kissed them. I said I loved them and told them to mind abuelita y abuelito, grandma and grandpa. After several kisses and hugs, the boys were buckled into grandma's van and were headed for their fries and ice cream. Rocky and I waved from the front porch and he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Wow two whole days with no children and no work. How did we manage that," he asked. I shook my head. It as pure luck that he decided to take two days off to paint the basement we had finished into a playroom for the boys and I didn't have to work for two days. It was pretty sweet.

"We'll figure out what to do with this free time after we figure out this whole Tommy and Kimberly situation," I said.

"Is she bringing Jake," he asked.

"Don't know. Probably considering he's the whole reason she's doing this," I said.

We went back inside and I went upstairs to change clothes.

The ringing of the doorbell told me Kimberly had arrived. Tommy never rang the doorbell. He usually knocked on the kitchen door before he entered. If it was locked, he either came back later or he called on his cell.

I heard Rocky open the door and allow Kimberly to enter. I came down the stairs and greeted my old friend. We sat down at the table, us women with a glass of wine and Rocky with a beer. "Where's Jake," I asked.

"He's with Jason" she said.

"What about Katherine? Don't you think she'll figure it out," I asked.

"She's in New York with the dance troupe. She'll find out when she comes home, I'm sure. But I hope Tommy knows and accepts it by that time," she said.

Speaking of Tommy, he appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. Kimberly wasn't visible from that position because of the pillar in the kitchen. Rocky greeted his brother-in-law with the one-armed bro hug and got him a beer out of the fridge. "You should sit, man. You're gonna need that," he said. I shot him a look but he just shrugged his shoulders.

Tommy came to the table and went to give me a kiss on the cheek when he noticed Kimberly. "What the hell is she doing here," he asked.

"She's a guest for dinner," I said.

"Why," he asked.

"Look, Tommy, she's here as our guest because she just moved back to town. Well, Reefside actually and she's teaching at the same school you are. I thought it was time for you two to get reacquainted and not have any awkward moments at school," I said.

It all sounded perfectly logical to me, but I should have known that Tommy wasn't thinking logically.

"Doesn't matter, Meredith. You should have told me she was back in town. And now she's also having dinner with MY family and she's working at MY school. I don't believe this Meredith," he said.

"Thomas Michael Oliver, sit your ass in that chair and don't say another word. I didn't do anything but invite a friend to dinner. I think you need to understand why she broke up with you if you can get over that ego of yours long enough for her to tell you. Honestly, for someone who has a PhD and used to lead a team of power rangers and just finished mentoring another, you're acting like a big baby," I said.

Tommy parked himself in the chair across from Kimberly. I got up from the table and turned to them, "Now, each of you go to your mutual corner and come out fighting," I said, smiling.

I went to help Rocky in the kitchen, leaving the two former lovebirds alone for the first time in 10 years.

Tommy and Kimberly stared at each other. Kimberly knew he was mad about the break up but he didn't have to be so nasty about it."Will you give it a rest, Tommy, it was ten years ago," she said.

"And do you know what I did in those ten years, nothing. Nothing. I didn't date, didn't go out, didn't see any movies. I did nothing," he said.

"I had my reasons for doing what I did and I can't expect you to understand. I did it for, what I thought were the right reasons," she said.

"There are no right reasons for breaking someone's heart. Someone you swore to love forever," he said.

"I know you're upset and that you can't possibly feel anything for me any longer, but I have to tell you why I did what I did," she said.

Tommy leaned back in his chair. "Go ahead. I'm listening," he said.

*** Is she going to reveal her son? Is she going to reveal that Tommy's the dad? How is he going to react to her explanation?*** -mereditholiver


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and the character of Meredith.

Rocky and I stood in our kitchen. I'm not going to lie, we were eavesdropping. I wanted to make sure my brother behaved himself and Rocky wanted to know what exactly had happened. I hadn't told him the truth, just the part about Jake being Tommy's son. "Are you sure this is a good idea," he asked me.

"I don't know, but it has to be done. It's been ten years and I'm getting a little upset about this. They came to the wedding together and then…it was over. I think Tommy deserves to know," I said.

We turned our attention back to the couple in the dining room. Tommy was giving Kimberly the glare he had used numerous times when facing down the enemy. This scared me. Never in my life would I think that Tommy would look at Kimberly like she was the enemy. I guess the heartbreak he'd nursed for ten years had hardened him. It was sad for me to see. I was starting to have doubts about this, but reminded myself that Tommy needed to move on; to find a place where he was comfortable in his life. If that meant confronting Kim, then it had to be done.

"You don't have to look at me like you're a giant and I'm lunch. I have been hurting for ten years, too; in more ways than you can even imagine. When we were at Rocky and Meredith's wedding, I felt like I was ready to commit. I thought we had a future together. Then you announce what your career plans were and that you weren't sure how you felt about children. That's why I left that night, Tommy," she said.

"Why didn't you talk to me about this before you left. I didn't think I was going to be a good dad at that stage of my life because I was still learning to live without being a ranger. I wanted to marry you. I'd have married you in high school if we could have. I would have married you after graduation, the games, whenever you said you were ready, but you never said a definite answer. I know you were confused because of your parents and their marriage and divorce, but I loved you. I would have protected you, despite what you thought," he said.

"I know that but I have to tell you the other reason I left and didn't tell you. I found out that morning that I was pregnant. I told Meredith that morning and she told me to wait and tell you after the reception when it was just to two of us. Then you made your statement and I realized that I couldn't tell you because I didn't want you to think I had tricked you or anything," she said.

Tommy was still. I don't think he'd taken a breath since Kim said she had been pregnant. I was starting to get worried. Just when I was about to go in and make sure Tommy hadn't had a heart attack, he scooted his chair back and got up and sat next to Kimberly. "You were pregnant? Why didn't you just tell me? You knew how I would react. I would have wanted you and the baby. How could you take what I said after my sister's wedding seriously? Seeing Rocky's whole family at the reception made me see how crazy a large family could be. I didn't think I could handle having the large family that he had. Now, I'd give anything if we could've had that kind of family," he said. Kimberly started crying and let our a sigh of relief. There were several ways this could have gone and this was one of the better outcomes.

"We have a son, Tommy. He's almost 10 and his name is Thomas Jacob. Everyone calls him Jake," she said. She took a picture out of her pocket and handed it to Tommy. My big strong brother was crying. I knew everything was going to be alright.

"When can I see him? When can we be a family? Will you let us be a family," he asked her. Kimberly nodded her head and kissed Tommy. "I want nothing more than for us to be a family," she said.

Rocky and I smiled at each other. We knew everything was right with the world.

It should have been. But it wasn't. Too bad this entire scenario was what I WANTED to happen. Too bad it didn't.

***HAHA! I know I'm mean and horrible. It was just a dream. What do you think is going to REALLY happen? Stay tuned.*** -mereditholiver


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the character of Meredith and they way I've played with these characters.

Tommy looked at Kimberly. The anger and hurt radiating from my brother was almost overwhelming to me. Being twins, I often felt Tommy's emotions, but for the first time in my life, I wish I wasn't that close to Tommy. I was feeling the pain he had been holding all these years. Apparently, what he'd expressed to me was just the tip of the iceberg. His heart was cold and he'd isolated himself from everyone except those of us in this close circle. This realization hurt me and I took a step back. Rocky caught me, concern evident on his face. "You OK, babe," he asked.

"I had no idea Tommy had all this unresolved anger and hurt. He never confided in me as much as I thought he did," I said.

"He was trying to protect you because of school and he wanted us to be happy," he said.

I looked at Rocky. I had no idea he had been privy to such matters involving my brother. Apparently their friendship had deepened more than I realized.

"You knew," I asked him, starting at my husband. "Tommy talked to me a lot after it happened. I think he figured I'd understand after everything we went through when we broke up in high school. He wanted someone who'd been through it to help him," he said.

I was touched. Rocky knew how important my relationship with my brother was to me. To know that Tommy and Rocky had confided in each other, meant a lot to me. I hugged my husband. He just smiled at me and winked. I turned my attention back to my brother and his soul-mate in the dining room.

"Well, I'm listening. You going to explain why you broke my heart," he said, clenching his teeth as he spoke.

I visibly winced. Tommy's tone was harsh. I'd only heard that tone when Tommy was the evil green ranger and threatened to destroy everyone and told me to get over my 'goodie goodie brother' and he was going to make sure that he was gone for good. I held back the tears the memory conjured.

"You can stop going all green ranger on me, Thomas Michael Oliver. I never, do you hear me, never stopped loving you. I did what I did because I was trying to protect you. Protect us," she said.

"So protecting us meant you had to end our wonderful relationship and leave me pining for you for years and feeling jealous of my sister and best friend because they had what I so desperately wanted with you. I could have 'settled' and had a family by now, but I knew what true love was and I wasn't going to put some other woman through what I knew I was going to do. I was going to compare them to you and our relationship. I made that mistake with Katherine, before she realized she was in love with Jason. I made that mistake with Hayley and led her on and I should never have done that. I was so starved for a physical connection that I've made some horrible decisions. Now, you've come back and are telling me you did it because it was the best thing for us. Would you please elaborate because, even though I have a PhD, my sister will tell you that I'm a bit dense at times," he said. His deep brown eyes never once left Kimberly's hazel ones.

She dared to break the contact first. "I was threatened," she said in a near whisper.

"What," Tommy said, staring back at her.

"I was doing the promo tour after the Games and I spent that wonderful week with you at the cabin I was so happy. When we got ready for our next stop there was a note left for me at the hotel. Since we were in Seattle at the time, I assumed it was Billy or Jason arranging to see me while I was there. It said that I was to stop seeing you or else. I thought it was just a joke. Then, a few weeks later when I found out…" she let herself trail off.

"Found out what, Kimberly," he said. I could tell Tommy was trying to be patient with Kim, but he'd waited 10 years to hear her reasons and he wanted to give her the chance. That didn't mean he was going to wait forever to get those answers.

Rocky and I held our breath. We both knew Kim had to tell Tommy about Jake, but I was scared of how he was going to take it.

"I found out I was pregnant. I got pregnant right after Meredith and Rocky's wedding. I didn't find out until I was in Seattle and then when I got another note telling me that my child would be harmed if I didn't end it with you I still didn't believe it. Then I got a note with my sonogram picture intact. I was told to leave you alone and to not tell you about the baby or else. I was scared. I was trying to come to terms with having a child and then I was being threatened. I did what I had to do to protect our child. I know it was wrong of me to keep it from you, but I had no idea who was threatening me," Kimberly said.

Tommy, who'd been leaning back in his chair when Kimberly started talking, was now holding his head in his hands and staring at Kimberly. "You were pregnant when you left me," he asked, not believing what she had said to him.

"Yes," she said in a near whisper.

"What? Why? How," he asked.

"I left because I didn't want anything to happen to our child. I wanted this child and if not having you would keep it safe I would do it. I think you know the how, Tommy. You are a science teacher and you aced biology in high school," she said, managing a thin smile.

Tommy, still in shock by the revelation, got up and stumbled to the patio doors. He threw them opened and stepped out onto the porch. He heaved like he was trying to catch his breath. I wanted to go to him, but Rocky held me back. "Let me," he said before kissing me and going out the kitchen door and up the stairs to the deck. Kimberly sat at the dining room table looking stoic. The tears streaming down her cheeks were a testament to the fact that she was falling apart after her revelation. I didn't know what to do. Did I comfort Kimberly or help my brother? I looked out the window and saw Rocky had approached Tommy and placed a hand on his shoulder. Realizing that I was going to have to let Rocky handle this, I entered the dining room to help Kimberly.

***I hope you guys aren't too mad about that previous chapter. What's going to happen now? Will Rocky be able to help Tommy? What are they going to do?*** -mereditholiver


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the character of Meredith and this twisted reality that I call my own,

Rocky approached Tommy. "Bro, take deep breaths. Don't want Meri to slip into doctor mode on you," he said, trying to ease Tommy's mind.

"I want to crawl in a hole, Rock. I don't want to feel anymore. This hurts too much, too much," he said, his voice betraying that he was on the verge of tears.

"I know it hurts. I wanted to die every time I saw Meredith out with Jason after we broke up. Even though I'd made that decision to break up, it still hurt. I don't know how I would have handled it if Meri had just up and left me only to return a few years later and tell me that she had been pregnant when she left. I can't sympathize with you," Rocky said.

Tommy leaned against the rail of the deck and put his head below the railing. He thought he would be sick but he didn't feel anything at the moment. The minute Kimberly had said she was pregnant with his child and had taken off while pregnant, he'd ceased feeling. He was unaware of time passing because time stopped after Kimberly made her confession. He was slightly aware of Rocky's presence on the deck with him and he was grateful for his friend. Rocky had proven himself a true friend and the love of my life on several occasions. Tommy had always been thankful that Rocky understood the complex relationship he and I shared.

"How could she do this to me," he asked. Rocky knew Tommy didn't expect an answer so he didn't reply. He just placed his back to the railing and leaned against it. He looked in the window and saw me comforting Kimberly.

"Damn it," Tommy yelled. Rocky looked at him in shock. Rarely did Tommy let his emotions show. Since this involved Kimberly, Rocky wasn't surprised.

Tommy looked at Rocky. "I still love her. Despite all this, I love her. The minute I saw her at dinner, I knew I was still in love with her. I tried to be angry and hate her, but I can't. I can't and it hurts like hell. Any normal, sane man would be furious and hate her and be thinking of ways to get back at her for what she did. Why can't I do that? Why can't I hate her for what she just said," he asked.

Rocky shook his head. "You answered your question. You love her. You never stopped. I knew that. Meri knew that. You can't hate her because you love her. You're willing to forgive her no matter what she did. She's it for you, man. You know that. It's just like me and Meri. She forgave me for everything I did because she loves me. She and I knew we are forever for each other. I don't want any other woman. I may have thought I did and tried, but Meri is it. Kimberly is the same for you. You've tried to be with other woman and realized you were unfairly comparing them to Kimberly, even without meaning to. She's it for you. The sooner you forgive her and admit you love her, the sooner you can meet your son and the two of you can work on your future," Rocky said.

Tommy stared at his brother-in-law. He never knew Rocky to be so insightful, but then again, he had married me.

"Have you met him," Tommy asked.

Rocky nodded. "Just once when Kim came to stay with us while she was moving. He's a great kid. He spent a lot of time with Jason growing up because Jason and Kim lived near each other for a while," Rocky said.

"Do you think she told him about me," he asked, hopefully.

"Meri said Kim told him all about you, but that it wasn't safe for you two to meet. I'm sure that's all changed and I know he can't wait to meet you," Rocky said, giving Tommy a smile.

Tommy smiled back. "Think that can happen soon? Of course, I think I should apologize to Kim first. We have a lot of talking to do," he said.

Rocky clapped Tommy on the back, "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea," he said steering him toward the door.

Kimberly and I sat at the table and I let her cry. Her sobs were evidence of everything she had lost over the last few years. She had her son. She didn't have Tommy or the family she promised Jake he would have.

"He's never going to come back to me," she said. "Yes, he will," I said.

"He'll be there for Jake. He won't be there for me. He won't be the face I'll wake up to in the morning or the man I'll curl up next to in bed at night. He won't be what I want. I want to be Kimberly Oliver in every sense. I want to be his friend, his lover, his wife, the mother of his children, all of it. I've ruined that dream for both of us. How can he ever forgive me," she said to me.I looked at her. If I knew anything about my brother, it was that he still loved Kimberly, deeply. Despite the anger, betrayal and hurt he felt at that moment, he loved her with every ounce of his being.

"He loves you. I'd stake my life on that, Kim. I'd stake my life on it," I told her. Hearing the conviction in my voice made Kimberly grin a bit. She knew I knew my brother.

Rocky led Tommy into the dining room. Tommy sat back down in the seat he had vacated minutes ago. They both took deep breaths. I got up from my seat and stood next to Rocky. He put his arm around my waist and we waited to see what these two would say.

"We have a child," Tommy asked.

Kimberly broke into a huge grin. "We have a wonderful son named Thomas Jacob. Everyone calls him Jake. He has your last name. I didn't know if that was a good idea, but I couldn't have your child and have him NOT have your name. That was important to me. He's with Jason tonight because I didn't know how you would take it. Here's a picture," she said, pulling Jake's recent school picture from her pocket.

"I have all of his pictures for you. I know it can't make up for what happened, but you can see him grow up," she said.

Tommy stared at the picture. He saw a boy with his dark hair and eyes and a smile that reminded him of me and my oldest son, Chris. He looked at Kimberly and saw the love she held in her eyes and the hope she had for the future.

"I want to have a future with you and our son, Tommy," Kimberly said.

"I want that, too, but I'm a little hesitant. A lot of time has passed and we need to make sure that we can make it together. I want us to do the right thing for our son. I want us to be a family, but we have to take it slow," Tommy said.

Kimberly nodded in agreement. "I think so, too. Jake and I have a little house on Allendale Drive. It's just a rental until I find something we both like," she said.

"That's not too far from my house. I have a place on Valencia Drive. Maybe you can bring him by this weekend. Can you tell me a little bit about him," Tommy asked. The tone of his voice was one I hadn't heard from my brother in years.

"Of course. He's excelling in martial arts. No surprise there. He's really good in school, especially in science. He reminds me so much of you. He's quiet and sweet, just like you. He's seen pictures of you and knows who you are. He met Meredith and Rocky a few weeks ago. I never told Jake you didn't want him. I told him it was too dangerous for us to see you. When we moved here I told him that we might see you one day. He's been very excited about that. He's getting ready to test for his next belt. Maybe you can help him," she said.

Seeing the grin on my brother's face made my heart soar. "I would love nothing more than to help him," he said.

The two embraced for the first time in a decade. I knew that they had a long way to go, but they were making progress. Now that Tommy and Kimberly were back on track everything would be right with the world.

Unfortunately the universe decided we were to be part of one big cosmic joke. Just when I assumed everyone would go about their happy little lives, I got slapped. As if I hadn't suffered enough in high school, life was about to deal me, and my friends, a hand that we didn't know how to play.

***Kim and Tommy are on the right track, so what could possibly go wrong? This is Tommy and Kimberly and Meredith and Rocky we are dealing with so…anything is possible. Ideas?*** -mereditholiver


	5. Chapter 5

May the power protect you. Yeah, that was a bunch of crap. The power can never protect you from a broken heart, with or without ranger powers. I learned this in high school with Jason and Rocky and passed on my knowledge to anyone who would listen. The 'power' was the whole reason Kimberly had run from Tommy so soon after finding out she was pregnant. It was the reason she kept Jake from him and I didn't understand it.

It seemed that this 'gift' we'd all been given as teenagers had seriously messed our lives, either while we had it or shortly after we gave it up. Tommy had recently given up his Dino Thunder powers and I knew he felt the loss just as much as he had in high school. I knew he cared about the team he'd served with. Teenagers that were the same age we were when we were chosen. I often wonder if I would have been so eager to accept Zordon explanation of why I had the powers if I knew what it was going to cost me as a teenager and what it would cost Tommy when he got older.

A few weeks passed without any kind of trouble. I went to work. Rocky worked out at the dojo. Kim and Tommy taught high school and spent every other minute trying to figure out how to co-parent their son. Their relationship had taken on a new dynamic and they seemed determined to make it work for themselves and their son. Jake was thriving under Tommy's teaching and they often worked out with Rocky at the dojo. Sometimes they stayed home and worked in the basement. Tommy had a good set up in the part of his basement that WASN'T a command center.

I was beginning to think that the universe had finally smiled on everyone. I had always felt the universe owed us something for everything we had sacrificed as teens. I was wrong. So very wrong.

It all started on a normal day. A day that neither Rocky or I were working. We were taking the boys to my parents house and then meeting Tommy and Kimberly. It was a holiday and Tommy wanted to have a cookout at his house. My parents wanted to spend some quality time with the boys since they had been busy recently. They planned to come to Tommy's for the cookout, but were giving Rocky and I some alone time. They'd also keep the boys overnight so we could have a quiet evening. That was the plan anyway.

I managed to convince Kim to let my parents take Jake also because they needed to get to know their other grandson. So the plan was to cook out at Tommy's then head out on the town with the rest of the gang.

The one thing that had surprised me about this whole incident was that Hayley had been very quiet. That should have clued me in that there was going to be a problem.

I never really asked Tommy how Hayley was taking the news that he was back with Kimberly. I guess I didn't want to know because the whole thought of the two of them together just turned my stomach.

I approached Tommy to ask him about Hayley during the cook-out.

"Bro, how did Hayley handle you and Kimberly getting back together," I asked him.

"Honestly, like I expected. She was so mad. She tried to get me to admit to her that I was wrong and only wanted to be with her, but nothing could be further from the truth, Tommy said.

"Well, she's been in love with you since college. Even Rocky saw that and you know how dense he can be," I said.

"Rocky thought she was in love with me? I must be the dumbest PhD on the planet," he said. I smiled at my brother because I have often accused him of being pretty dense for a doctor.

"It's just that she wasn't exactly covert in her ways," I said.

"How come I missed it," he asked.

"Because she wasn't all cute and innocent like Kimberly. You're problem is that you honestly believed that cutesy thing is how it works when you're out of high school. Hayley was using full blown seduction to get you. If her neckline got any lower, I was going to have to tell her to cover up. Hell, even that Randall chick was trying with that leather stuff," I said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said.

We spent the rest of the day talking and eating with the family before mom and dad took Chris, Johnny and Jake back to their house. Us adults got ready to go out on the town with our friends. A night that was long overdue for some of us. Rocky and I changed in guest room at Tommy's house. Tommy had turned one of his rooms into a bedroom for Jake. He and Kimberly had moved in the previous weekend.

"So, how is the situation working out with Kimberly and Tommy," Rocky asked me.

"Well, Kimberly and Tommy are living together with Jake. Kimberly hasn't moved her stuff into this room, so, as much as I shudder to think of it, she's with Tommy," I said.

"Tommy seems to be happy and back to his old self. Just like he was at the wedding. It's nice to see the old Tommy back," Rocky said. "I'm also glad that he's not with Hayley anymore."

I stopped brushing my hair. I looked at my husband, shocked at his statement. "What do you mean, 'anymore,'" I asked, standing up from the bureau table and facing my look on his face showed me that he didn't know I wasn't aware of the relationship between Hayley and my brother."You didn't know, babe," he asked. "Know WHAT exactly, Rocky DeSantos," I said, expressing my displeasure.

"Tommy and Hayley went out a couple of times. It was while you were pregnant with Johnny. He didn't want to talk to you about it because you were so sick while you were pregnant. He told me all about it. I told him that I didn't think it was a good idea. In fact, I told him to tread very carefully because I knew that she might try and 'trap' him. He then told me he didn't need a dating lecture. Apparently he thought I didn't know anything because we've been married for so long," Rocky said.

I felt my legs give out and collapsed on the bed, halfway in Rocky's arms. I turned to Rocky and said, "Tommy's in such trouble."

"Why? Because he went out with Hayley? Babe, I think you're overreacting. Just because he didn't tell you he was dating Hayley isn't a reason to be mad at him or get him in trouble. It was, what, a year ago. He's back with Kimberly, he has his son, what more could you want. It's the perfect conclusion to this situation," he said.

"You don't understand, Rocky. I never knew about him and Hayley. If I did, trust me, I wouldn't have pushed him and Kimberly together until Tommy had solved a problem that he is going to have," I said.

"What problem, babe," he asked.

"This is going to get Tommy killed, either by myself, you, Jason or Kimberly. I shouldn't tell you this because it goes against everything I am as a doctor. Let's just say I took care of one of Tommy's 'mistakes' in the ER and I noticed they had a kid that was about Johnny's age. I didn't say anything about it, but if they were together when I got pregnant with Johnny," I said, hoping the fear I was feeling was communicating to my husband through my look of concern.

"Oh, my God. You mean…" he said, not finishing his sentence.

"Would explain why she suddenly had to go and visit her mom and why her mom came back here to live with her," I said.

"Babe, what are you going to do," he said.

"Ethically and legally, there's nothing I can do. I just know she's going to ruin this thing with Kimberly and Tommy. And I can't stop it," I said, on the edge of tears.

"Well, I can," he said.

"No, you can't say anything either. You have to share the trauma of this secret like I do now. I had no idea. God, my brother IS an idiot," I said. I knew the prospect of Hayley having had Tommy's child was something I didn't want to fathom. It was like my worst nightmare. It was worse than all the monsters and villains we had fought over the years. This 'monster' had the ability to shake two people I loved dearly to the core and things as we knew them wouldn't be the same.

Rocky gave me a hug and we left the guest room to meet the rest of our friends in Tommy's living room. Everyone was there; it seemed like a ranger reunion.

Jason and Katherine had arrived. The two of them had been dating for almost 5 years. I had tried to hook them up after the karate competition in high school, but Katherine went off to England to star in the ballet. When she returned to the states, she had gotten back together with Tommy because he and Kimberly were apart. When Katherine realized that Tommy would always love Kimberly, she had ended it, but not before she had her heartbroken at the realization that Tommy would always love Kim. She and Jason had been thrown together by the group and she soon realized that he was a great guy and they had been together ever since. I'd told Jason to marry her, but he was a bit gun-shy about marriage. He'd married Emily after graduation, but she'd left him three years later for a biker that had come into the juice bar where she was the manager. He was a bit uneasy about committing. Thankfully, Katherine accepted him, despite this fault he had. They were good for each other. I just wanted Jason to have a good woman in his life. I wanted nothing but happiness for my best friend.

Zach and Adam arrived with Aisha and Tanya. No one was more shocked than I was when Aisha came home from Africa to attend veterinary school and be in my wedding to Rocky. Aisha had gotten reacquainted with Zach during the reception and they had started dating. They married three years later and were very happy. Talk of kids was in the cards, but they were enjoying building their careers. Adam and Tanya had been married nearly as long as Rocky and I. Adam and I had studied in the same residency program and Tanya had made a success of herself as a singer. They were the proud parents of a five-year-old daughter they names Jasmine and a three-year-old son they named Marcus Rocky. Rocky was Adam's best friend and we had named Christopher after Adam and Tommy. The boys were just as good friends at their age as their dads were. It was a great site to see.

Billy and Trini had been together for, what seemed like, forever. Billy was a rocket scientist with some top secret government project in California and Trini was an engineer with the state. She designed bridges and such for the transportation department. They were the proud parents of an eight-year-old name Lily Anne. Trini had named her first daughter after Kimberly, who'd been her best friend for years.

Tommy and Kim stood in the corner, chatting with Jason and Katherine. Rocky and I came down the stairs to Jason's booming, "Well, it's about damn time."

"There'll be time for that stuff later," Adam said, trying to tease his best friend

"Sorry, you guys. You know how I feel about my little wife. Just can get enough of her," Rocky said, kissing me on the cheek and earning a lot of jeering from the gathered crew.

We all laughed for a few minutes and then separated into the cabs we had called for the night. None of us wanted to be driving and we would all crash at Tommy's or our house.

With the ease and the fun of the conversation, I almost forgot Tommy was headed for disaster.

Actually, Tommy was heading for a cliff at a hundred miles an hour without any brakes. There was no way to soften the blow. I felt this would be the last time we would all be happy.

Little did I know we wouldn't make it to midnight.

***You know something's going to happen. Hayley's secret will be revealed. Is it what you thought it was and is Tommy going to have to pay for his play? Stay tuned.*** -mereditholier


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the character of Meredith and how I've arranged everyone in this story. Enjoy. -mereditholiver

We were all drinking and having a great time, when we girls excused ourselves to the ladies room. We were giggling and talking about the men in our lives while reapplying our lipstick. I turned around and my mouth hit the floor when Hayley walked into the bathroom. She made a beeline for Kimberly and pushed her against the row of sinks.

I was going to try and defuse the situation because I had a feeling I knew what Hayley was doing and I wasn't going to allow her to hurt my best friend.

"Hayley, what are you doing here? If I had known you were free, we would have invited you along," I said, trying to sound cheery, which was the opposite of what I was feeling.

"Shut up, Meredith. You know, I only tolerated you because of your brother. You're so important in his life and I knew I had to stay on your good side if I wanted to have any role in Tommy's life. I always thought you were too good for your own good. I'm surprised Rocky has stayed with you all this time. But, my issue right now, believe it or not, isn't with you. It's with Little Miss Perfect, Pretty in Pink, Kimberly," Hayley said. I had never heard her say anything like that to me before. She was just dripping with anger and hostility that wasn't all directed at Kimberly. Hayley hated me. I never would have guessed she held the same feelings for me that I held for her, but, then again, I never listened to her enough to really care.

"What do you have for me, Hayley," Kimberly asked her. "Good question. I'm here to tell you that I have something that belongs to Tommy and I have no intention of giving it up," she said."What could you possibly have that would belong to Tommy? I can't imagine him giving you anything," Kimberly said.I visibly flinched. I knew what Hayley was going to say and after Kim's little tirade, I was expecting Hayley to hold nothing back.

"I have given him a child, also," she said, a smiling crossing her face. I closed my eyes. I held out the hope, however futile, that this particular moment was just a dream and I would wake up in my husband's embrace. He would tell me it was just a dream and I could go back to sleep. I opened just one eye, seeing if the picture had changed.

It hadn't.

Kimberly stood in front of the sink, white as a ghost. I don't think she had taken a breath. She looked like Tommy when he found out Kimberly had been pregnant.

I finally knocked my own butt in gear and grabbed Hayley by the collar of her shirt.

"That was totally uncalled for. What are you hoping to accomplish by dropping this bombshell on her? How do you feel, now," I asked her. I was trying very hard not to slap her as I had done some skanky bitch in high school.

Hayley was unfazed by my statement. She leaned into Kimberly and whispered in her ear, "He is amazing in bed. He told me how wonderful I was, too. Don't you just love the way he makes your toes curl with just one moan from deep within that Adonis-like chest of his," Hayley said.

Kim looked up at Hayley and punched her. Not a little punch either. As soon as Kim's fist connected with Hayley's nose, everyone in the bathroom heard the cracking. Blood poured out of Hayley's nose and everyone immediately backed away from her. I was in shock. The doctor in me wanted to treat her, but the woman who had done nearly the same thing in high school was silently cheering her on to do it again.

Kimberly shook out her fist and walked out of the bathroom leaving Hayley leaning over the sink trying to use towels to stop the bleeding while the rest of us rushed out of the bathroom, not truly believing what we had just witnessed. Kimberly strode purposefully toward Tommy. I knew she was having trouble processing exactly what had happened, but she was going to confront Tommy while everyone was there to support her.

I wanted to believe that Hayley was lying; that she hadn't had Tommy's child. Kimberly wanted to believe that also, but with everything that had happened with her and Tommy, she wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Seeing us come back to the table like angry bees heading for the hive, the men stood up quickly from the table. Each wondering if their wife or girlfriend was the reason for the angry mob. Rocky caught my eye. I wanted to rush to my husband and beg him to tell me that this was a dream, but I knew it was pointless. Kimberly was going to confront the situation head on.

"Beautiful, what's wrong," he asked her.

Kimberly was trying to hold her emotions in check. She was caught between hatred, anger and sadness. It wasn't a fun place to be and she was going to demand answers to find out if she would be able to call one of those emotions home.

"Tommy, Hayley just showed up while we were all in the bathroom and she told me something. I need you to answer this question, honestly. Did you have sex with Hayley, EVER," she said, staring into his brown eyes.

"What? No I never had sex with Hayley, ever," he said, searching her face for the reason behind the question.

"Well, if you didn't sleep with her, then why is she claiming that she HAD YOUR BABY," she shouted.

Tommy fell back against the booth. He stared up at Kimberly. "I have no idea why she would say it, beautiful, but I did not have sex with Hayley," he said.

I had to keep myself from laughing right out loud. It sounded just like President Clinton when he claimed 'I did not have sexual relations with that woman.' It was almost comical if it wasn't so serious.

"Why would she say something like that if it wasn't true," she said.

"She's freaking nuts," Tommy said.

"She's saying she has a child and that child belongs to you. She was also bragging about how good you are in bed. She even described that deep moan you have that sounds like you're growling like a bear. How would she now that, Tommy," Kimberly said.

I so did not want to hear the description of the noises my brother made during sex. It was just something that I spent too much time knowing in high school, I had closed my mind to it after I moved out.

"I don't know. Maybe she tape recorded me," he said, trying to get a laugh out of someone.

No one said anything for a few seconds. Then Jason spoke up. "Wait bro, remember when we went out before Kim came home? Rocky was staying home with Mer because she was sick and Rocky was going to take care of Chris so she could rest? You had already gone on one date with Hayley and decided to go on another one with her since we were going out. I don't know what happened after that fifth shot because I can't remember and Katherine had to take me home. You were supposed to go home with Hayley. Did you do something then and not remember," Jason asked him.

Tommy thought for a moment. "No, I would never have slept with her, even if I was drunk," he said.

"Actually, Tommy, that's probably the only way you WOULD sleep with her. It would have dropped your natural inhibitions and you were liable to do something you wouldn't had you been sober. I see it a lot at work," I said.

Tommy pondered my statement. It galled him to think he could have done something like that, but maybe he had. He hung his head in defeat and acknowledged that, if he was drunk and thinking of Kimberly, it was entirely possible he could have done something he would never have done normally.

Kimberly's face became a mess of tears. All us women comforted her and slowly led her out of the club to a cab. Trini and I got in with her. The men stood at the doorway and watched as we got into the cab and headed to my house. I figured Kimberly wouldn't want to be around Tommy's house at the present moment.

"BASTARD," she yelled inside the cab. The sudden loudness in her voice caused me to jump back. "Why did he do this," she said.

"If he was drunk, you can't blame him for that, at least not totally," Trini said.

"I'm not mad about that. I'm mad that he wasn't more responsible. Where was his wingman during all of this," she said, glaring at me.

"Hey, I was at home, sick as a dog that night. Rocky was at home with me and Chris. JASON was supposed to be his wingman," I said upset that Kim could feel that Rocky not being with Tommy caused the situation at hand.

We sat in the cab listening to Kimberly cry the rest of the ride back to my house. Trini and I guided Kim to the guest room. She collapsed on the bed and gave no sign that she was going to talk to us at the moment. Trini and I backed out of the room and shut the door behind us. We retreated upstairs to my kitchen and tried to figure out what we were going to do about the present situation.

I went into my bedroom and pulled out some sweats for Trini to change into. She took the clothing and went into the hall bathroom. I got my layered tanks in black and purple out of the drawer and my black yoga pants.

I had just finished putting the shoes I had been wearing in the shoe rack when my cell rang. I had to laugh when I heard the theme to 'Rocky' play on my cell phone. Rocky had programmed it months ago and it never ceased to catch my attention.

"Hey, hon," I said.

"Babe, everything ok at the house," he asked.

"Kimberly is downstairs in the guest room. I'm assuming she's still crying. Rocko, what is my brother saying" I asked.

"I don't know. He's not talking to anyone. The only thing he said is that he had to talk to Kimberly. Billy and I are coming to the house. The rest of the gang is going back to Tommy's," he said.

"OK. You know there is something about this whole situation that keeps bugging me. We'll talk about it when you get home," I said.

"OK, Babe. I love you."

"Love you, too." I ended the call and stepped in to the hallway. I heard Trini in the kitchen. I assumed she was making tea. She believed tea could fix anything. While I knew it really couldn't, it was still nice to have it during those tough times.

"Rocky just called," I said.

"So did Billy. They're on their way here," she said.

"Yeah. I feel like I should be talking to my brother but I don't really want to at the moment. I'm still in shock," I said.

"I know the feeling. I still can't believe that after everything Tommy and Kimberly went through to get to this point to have THIS happen. Something has to be happening," she said, echoing my thoughts.

"I wish we could blame this on someone like Zedd or Rita or Master Vile or the Machine Empire or even Divatox. I just wish this was a bad spell that is causing us to have these realistic looking fantasies. Or nightmares. This is a nightmare to me," I said.

I heard the front door open and was greeted with my husband and Billy.

Then, my cell phone started ringing. When I heard the ring tone 'Living on a Prayer,' I knew it was my brother.

"Yeah," I said.

"Is Kimberly with you," he asked.

"Yes. She's downstairs in the guest room," I said.

"What has she said," he asked."Nothing. She's done nothing but call you a bastard and cry into that pillow on the bed. I don't know what she's thinking or what she has planned," I said.

"Maybe I should come over and talk to her," he said.

"No. You stay at the house with Jason. I'm almost certain he's trying to scare you at the moment. Just let me deal with this. I just wish I knew HOW you get yourself into these messes," I said.

"I don't know. I love you, sis," he said.

"Love you, bro," I said.

No matter what he does, I seem to worship my brother. I forgive him for anything. Which is probably a good thing because Tommy has a way of getting into really bad situations.

I turned back to Billy, Trini and Rocky. "We have to figure out if she's telling the truth," I said to three shell-shocked people.

***What's going to happen next? Is Hayley telling the truth or is she lying? What does this mean for Tommy and Kimberly? Check out the next chapter.*** -mereditholiver


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you think she's lying, Meredith," Billy asked.

"I believe Tommy when he said he didn't sleep with her. I don't know if I really believe he would be drunk enough to forget what he was doing. I can't see him sleeping with Hayley," I said, out loud but not expecting anyone to answer me back.

"I do agree that would be the preferable solution to this dilemma," Billy said. I turned around and stared at Billy. I knew what he was saying, but I hadn't realized anyone heard me talking.

"Maybe we should confront Hayley," Rocky said.

"No, that's probably what she wants. How could Tommy have hung out with her and not known that she was pregnant," I said.

"Babe, you know the answer to that question," Rocky said, shooting me a smile.

I laughed. This whole situation would be comical if it wasn't so serious. This had the potential to ruin the lives of everyone it touched. All of us would be affected by what could happen."If Tommy never slept with her and she turned up pregnant, it probably wouldn't have registered with him. Men are that way. Look at how long it took Billy to figure out you were pregnant with Chris. You were ready to deliver before he asked if you were expecting. Men are a bit dense if it doesn't involve them," Trini said.

I continued pacing up and down the carpet. No one really said anything, because, what could you say.

We had no idea how to approach this situation or how to make it right. I did have a thought, but the very idea I could think of suggesting it had me believing that I could, possibly, had taken one to many blasts from Rita and Zedd.

"Tommy needs to talk to her. He needs to tell her he wants a part in their child's life and see how she responds. If she still wants him, she'll do what ever he wants. Maybe he can convince her to… BE with him and see if he can find out if he really is the child's father," I said.

I shuddered and nearly choked on the words that came out of my mouth. I can't believe I had actually suggested it, but I knew I had to put it out there because, like it or not, I didn't have any idea how to get to the truth.

"That might actually work, Meri. Call Tommy and run the plan by him. It might be nauseating, but it's probably the ONLY thing that will work," Trini said.

I nodded and picked up the phone to call my brother. He answered immediately and I felt bad because I knew he was expecting Kim to call."Bro, I have an idea. Call Hayley and tell her that Kimberly and I told you that she had your child and you want to get together to talk about you guys getting together. It might be the only way we find out what exactly happened between you two," I said, the headache I'd been fighting now creeping it's way across my eyeballs.

"What good is that going to do, Mer? What exactly is that going to prove," he asked.

"I don't know, but maybe she'll say something since she thinks you actually care about her. I don't know what it might be, but it might be the only chance to get Kimberly back," I said.

Tommy grumbled some more but agreed to call her and pretend to have had his 'eyes opened.'

We said goodbye and I went back to the group that had amassed itself into the living room.

"What is this going to prove," Rocky said, nearly repeating exactly what Tommy had just said.

"He can get close enough so I can run the DNA on the kid. She'll always say it's his child, but I want to make sure. I know Tommy wants to make sure before doing anything rash," I said.

"What if Tommy is the father," Rocky said.

"I don't know. I hope, for his sake, that Kimberly understands, no matter what happens," I said.

I had put on water to boil to make tea and went into the kitchen to make it and think about this I placed tea bags in the mugs and poured the water over them, I was thinking about how this could play out.

I kicked myself for not paying more attention to the world around me. I had been so happy with my family, that I had neglected my brother and he'd sought comfort with her. I shook my head, grossed out by the thought.

I ran the possible scenarios in my head, but none of them offered a good conclusion. In the end, Hayley was going to be exposed as a liar or a woman scored. Either way, Tommy wasn't going to fair very well in the whole thing.

I took the tray with the tea back to the living room. I paused at the stairs and listened, but didn't hear a sound. I didn't know if Kimberly had given into sleep after crying or if she was downstairs making an effigy doll and trying to figure out how to conjure up Maligore from Muranthias. I sat the tea on the table and sat back on the couch. I thought about everything we had been through as a team. I knew we could survive anything, but another rift between Tommy and Kimberly I wasn't so sure about.

Tommy and Kimberly had represented everything to us as a team. They proved you could find true love, despite the demands placed on you by the fact that you were fighting evil on a regular basis. They showed that you could be a 'normal' teenager. If Tommy, leader of the rangers, and Kimberly, award-winning gymnast and pink ranger, could have a relationship, there was hope for all of us. Despite the problems Rocky and I had in the beginning, knowing that Tommy and Kim were making it gave me hope for our relationship.

I sipped my tea, not really paying attention to the conversation going on around me. When my cell phone rang, I wasn't even aware that it was ringing. Rocky answered the phone and tapped me on the shoulder, bringing me out of my trance.

"It's Tommy," he said.

"Tommy, what's up," I asked.

"Well, she's willing to see me and tell me all about 'our child.' Meri, I know what she said, but I didn't sleep with Hayley. I couldn't. I never saw her that way and you know how I was about Kimberly. I may have gone to Hayley when I needed my ego boosted, but I would never sleep with her," he said, his pleading making this situation all the more horrible. Tommy Oliver is a lot of things, but none of them involve weakness. This pleading brought Tommy to a level of desperation I would never have thought of him.

"I know, bro. I know. I don't think you did either, but we have to find out. Why would she lie? She would have to know that you would hate that. Does she really know you as well as she thinks she does," I said.

"I don't know what she's thinking. I may have led her on when Kimberly and I were apart, but I never acted on it. She was always a girl that would tell me I looked good, no matter what. Sometimes I needed to hear that because the whole mess with Kimberly really crushed my confidence. It wasn't something I was prepared for and didn't expect," he said.

"When are you meeting her," I asked.

"Tomorrow morning we're meeting for coffee. Mom and Dad are keeping Jake for the weekend. How am I going to sleep tonight, Meri," he asked me."I don't know. Probably not well and I don't really want to talk about that with you. I'll watch out for Kim tonight. I'm guessing the rest of the gang is with you," I asked.

"Jason's actually heading out now to go to your place. He feels he should be there for Kim. He hasn't killed me yet because he believes there is a logical explanation. I think he's just trying to figure out the most painful way to kill me," he said.

"Nah, he's saving that for Kim," I said, trying to get him to laugh. He didn't, but he did thank me.

"Thanks, Meri. You're a wonderful sister and I love you. I'm sorry you're getting dragged into this mess," he said.

"Hey, you did your fair share during high school for Rocky and me," I said.

"I guess I'll call you after the meeting," he said. "Talk to you tomorrow."

"OK. Love ya, bro," I said.

"Love you, too, sis."

We ended our conversation with a plan of action, but I still didn't feel 100 percent certain about this course of action. Just then the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of Jason to my home.

Rocky answered the door, surprised to see Jason. "Mer, Jase is here," he called.

"Jase, you didn't have to come to check on her. Her other friends are here, you know," I said."I was worried I'd beat Tommy to a pulp," he said.

"Oh really. You learned a new move he can't counter," I said. Jason shot me a glare, but I smiled at him. "You guys always end up in a draw. That's the only way you two know how to fight. Neither of you can best the other one. It's been like that since high school. So, forget the notion of beating my brother to a pulp. You can't do that anymore than he could beat you to a pulp."

"I hate it when you're right. Why my 'little sister' had to fall in love with the former leader of the power rangers is beyond me. Why couldn't she have fallen for someone like Rocky," he said.

"Because Rocky is mine," I said, appalled that he would even suggest something so stupid.

"You know what I mean, Mer. Why couldn't she have fallen in love with someone that I could at least best in a match," he said.

"Oh, so now you think you can take Rocky. Jase, you are not God's gift. Just because Katherine thinks that way doesn't mean everyone does. So forget about killing Tommy and focus on the plan ahead. Tommy's going to meet with Hayley in the morning and see what she has to say. He's also going to make sure to get a DNA sample from the child and I'll test it at the hospital. I know someone that can run it without anyone knowing," I said.

"Sounds like a plan. What do we do about Kimmy in the meantime," he asked.

"She can stay in the guest room for as long as she wants, but I think it might be better for her to leave here and go home and have Tommy move in with us for a while. At least until all this gets sorted out. Jake's had enough trauma. I HATE THIS," I screamed. That caused everyone to stare at me. I'm almost certain they were ready to commit me, but they all understood. I, more than anyone, had been very vocal about how we've all been treated by the universe. We've all suffered some kind of tragedy, albeit some were minor, but we still suffered.

I looked at Rocky. "You should get the guest room ready for Billy and Trini. Jason, you were just leaving, right," I said, pushing him toward the door. "I think I should stay," he said. "Well, I think you should go back to Katherine," I said. I gave him a look that showed him he shouldn't argue with me and he nodded his head. "Call me if she needs anything," he said.

"Count on it," I said.

I shut the door behind Jason and climbed the stairs back to the living room. Rocky had shown Billy and Trini the guest room that was next to Kimberly's. I figured if she needed something she'd probably go running to Trini because I was probably a reminder of my brother. I followed Rocky to the bedroom and, while sitting on the bed, I began to cry. A cry for what Tommy was being put through. A cry for what Kimberly was suffering. A cry for myself because I didn't know what to do. A cry for the team; we were so strong when we were all together and on the same side. What would happen if we were forced to choose sides? Would we turn our lives into a soap opera? Rocky held me close while I cried. Not knowing what was going to happen in the morning.

***How's the meeting going to end? What's Tommy going to find out? *** -mereditholiver


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and the character of Meredith.

I don't know what time I gave into exhaustion, but I did. When I awoke the next morning, I was curled up next to Rocky, wearing the clothes from last night. When I moved to check the time, Rocky stirred.

"What, babe," he said, his eyes still closed.

"Tommy's meeting Hayley right now. I wonder how it's going to go," I said."Tommy is going to call you," he said.

I got out of the bed and went to the door. I opened it and descended the stairs between the two floors and found the guest bedroom door open. I heard the shower running, so I thought Kimberly had recovered enough to know she needed a shower. I went into the laundry room and grabbed a clean, but unfolded pair of yoga pants and a long-sleeved shirt. I set them on the bed and went back upstairs to take care of Rocky before he ate the entire fridge.

My husband was in the kitchen, making coffee. Trini was sitting at the kitchen counter, looking like I felt.

"Morning, Trini. I won't ask how you slept because I'm sure you probably passed out from the stress like I did," I said.

She nodded. "I went and checked on Kimberly and she seemed better. I promised her that you were working on a way to fix this," she said.I looked at Trini. I was beginning to wonder when everyone would stop looking to me to solve all the problems we encountered. Whenever Tommy got in a mess, I'm the one that cleaned it up. If Rocky got into trouble, I figured a way to fix it. I was the person that the team always expected to solve whatever problems came up. I was a bit perturbed that everyone assumed I'd be able to fix this situation. I was also beyond pissed that my brother would put me in this situation again, even if he didn't mean to drag me along.

"I'm going to wait and see how his meeting with Hayley goes. Hopefully, he can get something with the child's DNA. He's also supposed to grab something that Hayley used so I can make sure the child really is hers," I said."You don't think she had a baby," Trini asked.

"I don't think she'd lie about having a baby, I just think she's got the wrong daddy. If I have her sample, too, then I can make sure everything matches. That way she can't challenge it when he presents her with the evidence," I said.

Rocky came up behind me and planted a kiss on my cheek. He knew I was stressing over this situation and I knew he'd take it out on Tommy if he could. "Just be prepared in case things don't work out the way you want them, babe. I hate to see you lose faith in your brother. That would break my heart," he said. I looked at my husband. The concern in his eyes was evident. I could only imagine how he felt. He was Tommy's brother-in-law, yet he thought of Kim as a little sister, much like many on the team. He was caught between two people. He was caught between friends and family. I didn't know what was going to happen if we all had to chose sides. I couldn't abandon my brother, but Kim was my best girlfriend.

Billy emerged from the bedroom and Trini poured him a cup of coffee. We were all standing in the kitchen drinking our coffee, no one voicing what they were thinking, when my cell phone rang.

The sudden sound of it startled me. 'Living on a Prayer' sounded from the counter top, signaling my brother on the other end.

"Hey, bro," I said, scared of this conversation.

"Mer, Hayley just left the coffee shop with the baby. I have to tell you, he looks an awful lot like my baby pictures and your baby pictures. I can't understand it," he said, confusion evident in his tight voice.

"Did you get anything for me to test," I asked him.

"He dropped his pacifier and I picked it up, but didn't give it back. Hayley had another one and I told her I couldn't find it. I also took the straw from her glass. Will that work," he asked.

"Did you put them in the separate plastic bags I gave you," I asked. I had given him some specimen bags we use at the hospital to make sure everything was preserved.

"Yes I did. I'll drop them off," he said.

"No, I'll meet you at the hospital. I have a friend that will run the test and get the results in 48 hours. I have to get a sample from you anyway. Just come to my office in the annex and we'll go from there," I said.

Tommy agreed to meet me and I ended the call. "What's the story, Meri," Billy asked.

"Tommy says the baby looks like the Oliver's. That doesn't bode well. He has DNA samples so I'm going to head to the hospital to get it started. I should get the results of the testing in 48 hours. I'll talk to Tommy about staying here for a few days while we wait for the results," I said.

Just then, Kimberly popped her head up the stairs."Were you just talking to Tommy," she asked, her red eyes and puffy face a give away that she had been crying.

"Yeah. I'm going to do a paternity test so we should know in 48 hours. I'm going to bring Tommy back here and he can stay here until the results come back," I said.

"OK. I guess I'll tell Jake Tommy's sick and doesn't want to get him sick. Since his Aunt Meri is a doctor, he won't question it. What will we do if it's positive," she asked.

"Well, figure out what to do. We're all here for you, Kim," Rocky said, giving her a smile.

"That's good because we have another problem to deal with," she said.

I nearly collapsed onto the floor. If Rocky hadn't been behind me, I probably would have. "Problem," I choked out.

"I'm pregnant," she said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

OK, this has to stop. I understand that my brother is going to have sex. I just wish I wasn't faced with the results every time I turned around. If my brother had gotten Kimberly pregnant after only being back together for a few weeks, he must still have some super powers left in his body.

"Wow, that was fast," Rocky said. I elbowed him in the stomach and he immediately shut up. Of course, I agreed with him. I thought it was kind of fast that he had gotten her pregnant so quickly, but I wasn't about to voice that opinion.

"Yeah, well, I suspected it and that's why I didn't drink last night. I was hoping no one noticed," she said.

I had noticed, but figured she didn't want to drink. I hadn't drank anything the night before, but I had my reasons. It never occurred to me that she would have the same reasons I had.

"That's great, Kim. Of course, you've just put more pressure on me to find out what exactly is going on around here," I said.

Trini was talking to Kim, excited that her best friend was pregnant. I grabbed Rocky's hand and led him back to the bedroom.

When I closed the door behind him, he turned around and took me in his arms. "Well, Meri, I didn't know you felt that way with people just down the hall," he said in his flirty little way."If we didn't have people in the house, I would, but I need to tell you something," I said.

"Sure, babe," he said.

"Well, it looks like Kim and I are going to have kids the same age," I said.

Rocky looked at me, taking a second to catch what I had just said.

"Wait…you're pregnant. That's wonderful," he said. He gathered me in his arms and kissed me. "This is great. How long have you known," he asked.

"Just since yesterday. I had planned to tell you last night, but I didn't get a chance. I don't want to tell anyone else. We've got enough to deal with without drawing more attention to ourselves," I said.

"No problem. I'm so excited. I can't wait to be a dad again," he said.

"Well, I'm glad because you're a great one," I said before returning to his embrace. I closed my eyes and pretended, for a moment, that everything was perfect. That Kim and Tommy were fine and their child was going to grow up with ours and everyone was happy. It was a nice daydream. But it was just that, a daydream.

I pulled myself out of my husbands arms and grabbed my purse off the dresser. "I'm going to go and meet Tommy and get this mess sorted out. The sooner the better," I said.

Rocky kissed me goodbye and we exited the bedroom. I walked down the stairs to the garage and got into my car. It was a newer model Jeep that I loved driving. I could fit the kids in it and it reminded me of high school when Tommy and I each drove Jeeps.

I headed toward the hospital and hopefully, a near ending to this problem.

***How's that for surprises? What's going to happen when Meredith meets up with Tommy?*** -mereditholiver


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the character of Meredith. Enjoy!

I called Jason while I was driving to the hospital. I asked if he would be able to get Kim back to Tommy's house.

"I'm going to meet Tommy at the hospital and get the paternity test started. I want Kim to go to the house and stay with Jake. Tommy's going to get some of his stuff and stay with me. I don't want them to see each other right now. I'm not sure how Kim would handle that at the moment," I said.

"Yeah, I'll get Kimmy. Do I need to stay with her," he asked.

"She doesn't want to upset Jake, so we're telling him that Tommy's sick and he's staying with me while he recovers. Kim will live in the house like normal and go to work. Tommy's going to call in sick for the week. I'll vouch for him if I have to. That principal really rubs me the wrong way," I said.

"You just don't like the fact that she looked better in leather than you did," he said, trying to get me to laugh.

"Please, I never wore leather, unless you were having those dreams again. In which case, you need to stop or I'll tell not only your girlfriend, but my brother AND my husband. I know you think you could probably take Rocky, but not when he's defending my honor," I said.

"That's true. I felt really bad for Brad back in high school," he said.

"No you didn't. You were just mad that you didn't get to him first. Tommy was pissed that he couldn't teach him a lesson," I said.

Jason laughed and agreed with my statement.

Back in high school, a guy named Brad White got it into his head that I was in love with him. He thought we would be perfect together. He sent me flowers and candy and anything else he thought I would like. That, I could have handled, but Rita and Zedd cast a spell on him that turned him into a monster that followed me around everywhere. When the spell was broken, Brad still wanted me and then one day he crossed the line. He grabbed me around the waist and kissed me, in front of everyone. Everyone that included my brother, boyfriend and ex-boyfriend. Needless to say, Brad was scared into not only apologizing, but transferring schools. I don't know what Rocky did, but I knew he was responsible. I only hoped that he didn't go all zeo on his ass. The sight of the blue zeo ranger telling you to lay off a woman would be a scary sight to behold.

I ended the call with Jason as I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

Tommy was already parked, so I parked next to him.

I didn't know what to say to my brother, so I just motioned for him to walk with me. We walked in silence as I took him down a corridor to the laboratory.

"Dr. DeSantos. I thought you were off this weekend," Connie, one of the lab tech that worked in the ER most of the time.

"I am, but I need to see Dr. Stewart. Is he in his office," I asked.

"He just went back there about 5 minutes ago. Unless he snuck out, he's probably still back there," she said.

I thanked her and dragged my brother down the hallway.

Justin had taken over the blue ranger turbo powers from Rocky when he was hurt at practice for a karate tournament. When Justin gave up his powers to stay with his father on Earth, he enrolled himself in medical school. He and I were in the same medical school class and did our residency at the same hospital. He was now a pathologist at the hospital where I worked. I could trust him to keep something a secret and get it done quickly.

"Justin is a doctor here," Tommy asked. I nodded. I knew where everyone had ended up. It always paid to know because you never knew when Tommy was going to call for another special ranger mission.

I knocked on Justin's door and he quickly answered with a "Come in."

Tommy and I entered the office and were immediately enveloped in a hug.

"Tommy, Mer! It's great to see you guys," he said.

"It's good to see you, Justin," Tommy said.

"What brings you here on your day off," Justin asked.

"I need you to run a paternity test. I need you to test this," I said holding up the pacifier, "and this," holding up the straw, "and tell me if they are mother and son. Then I need you to take this," holding up the pacifier again, "and test it against a sample we're going to get from Tommy. And I need it done quickly. I can't answer questions about it and I'm hoping you'll just trust me," I said.

Justin looked at me and knew I was serious. He took the two bags from me and wrote on labeled them correctly and then stepped out into the hallway and entered the room across the hall. He returned a minute later with a swab and specimen cup.

"Open your mouth," he said to Tommy, who opened his mouth. Justin swabbed the inside of his cheek on both sides and placed the sample in the container. He wrote Tommy's initials on the tube and labeled it with his own initials and set it on his desk.

"I'll get started right away. I should have the results by Tuesday. It takes about 48 hours to get them. Should I call you or Tommy," he asked.

I looked at Tommy. "Call Meri with the results. That way she knows how to proceed." Tommy said.

"OK. If this pacifier has DNA that makes Tommy the father, I'll call you. Do I want to know who's DNA is on the straw," Justin asked.

"No. I just want to know if this pacifier's owner is my son. I have to know that," Tommy said.

"Thank you so much Justin. I owe you big for this," I said.

"No problem. It's the least I can do for a former teammate," he said.

He shook hands with Tommy and gave me a hug. I promised to meet him for lunch Tuesday afternoon in the cafeteria and Tommy and I left the same way we came. We saw no one on our way out, which was fine by me.

"You're going to go back to your house and get what you need for the next three days. Then, you're going to call the high school and say you're sick. I'll provide a note if necessary saying you needed to have a few mental health days off to save your sanity and health," I said.

Tommy just nodded and got in his Jeep. I watched him drive away, the whole time thinking that he shouldn't have to go through this. The hope of the entire team was riding on what Justin said about the sample.

I got in my Jeep and called Jason. I told him Tommy was on his way to get some clothes and other things, so he could leave to take Kimberly home. He promised he'd be right over to get her and he'd keep her busy so she didn't notice Tommy wasn't around.

I was ready for the day to end when I pulled into my driveway. Tommy arrived 20 minutes later. Jason had left with Kimberly 10 minutes earlier. I called Jason and told him that Tommy was there and he could take Kim home. Mom and dad were dropping off Jake with her after dinner. They wanted to keep Chris and Johnny since they didn't have school in the morning. Rocky usually stayed home on Monday and worked on the weekend figures. My parents usually kept them on Mondays to let Rocky work on business from home.

I entered my house ahead of my brother and noticed the Trini and Billy were gone. Rocky came up the stairs and greeted me at the door.

"Tommy, you know where everything is, so make yourself at home. You stay here often enough," Rocky said, smiling at my brother."Thanks, Rocko," Tommy said and headed downstairs to the guest room.

"What's the story," Rocky asked me."We'll find out something in two days. Justin promised to rush it," I said.

"So we just have to babysit the greatest ranger of all time, the original rainbow ranger himself until then," he asked.

"Yep. That's it. I'm hoping this test solves our problems," I said.

I went upstairs to change my clothes. It was going to be a trying 48 hours.

***What's going to happen in the next 48 hours?*** -mereditholiver


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the character of Meredith and this wonderful little gem.

I wasn't exaggerating. The last 48 hours were hell. Kimberly had taught her classes at the high school. Tommy stayed locked in the guest room. It was depressing to watch.

Kimberly was anxiously waiting the results of the paternity test. She had already decided that she was going to forgive Tommy for whatever had happened, but she had to know the truth. She told me she would go back to him after he apologized if the baby turned out to be his. She just wanted to make him suffer, but she was doing plenty of suffering herself.

Tommy moped around the house and it was really depressing. Chris asked why 'Unca Tommy doesn't smile." I told Tommy Chris was worried about him and promised he'd cheer up around him.

Everyone in the group kept quiet. No one was bugging me for the test results. We hadn't spoken to each other since the night everything happened and it was difficult.

When the day finally arrived I waited for Justin's call. He called me that morning and said he wanted to talk to me and, since we planned to meet for lunch, he'd discuss it with me at that time.

I was so ready to have everything straightened out. The stress of the situation was making my morning sickness worse. I was partially glad that Tommy was out of it because he might have figured out what was going on with me. He would also have figured out Kim's secret if he was around for any period of time. She was just as sick as I was. I hoped when everything was sorted, I would feel better.

I was heading into work to have lunch with Justin. I couldn't imagine what the results had said except that it was Tommy's child and he wanted to break the news to me in person.

I walked into the cafeteria, fully expecting the worst. Justin waved at me from a far table in the cafeteria. He had already purchased a Caesar salad and a cup of hot tea for me. I knew this couldn't be good.

"You bought my lunch. The exact lunch I would have gotten for myself. What is it? Is the DNA a match to Tommy," I asked, sitting down across from him."Relax. I needed to talk to you because there is something really weird about these results. The maternal DNA matched the sample. That person is this baby's mother. Tommy's sample only matched 25 percent of the DNA strand," he said.

I looked at him. If Tommy's DNA only matched 25 percent of the strand than he couldn't possibly be that baby's father. But if it matched 25 percent it meant that it was a relative of mine and Tommy's that fathered that child.

I sat back in my chair. "It's a relative," I said out loud.

"Looks like. Do you or Tommy know of anyone," he asked."I don't know. We were adopted. Tommy wanted to find our birth family, but I didn't. I was content with the family I had and I loved them. I didn't want to upset the apple cart by going ahead and asking to meet them," I said, still processing the information.

"Well, if you think of anyone, bring them by and I'll compare them," he said.

We ate in relative silence, each processing what we now knew. Tommy wasn't the father, but a relative of ours was the dad. This situation was getting stickier by the minute.

After 30 minutes, Justin excused himself to go back to the lab. I threw away my trash and pulled out my cell phone. I called Tommy and he answered right away.

"How did it go with Justin? Do you know anything," he asked.

"Yeah. You're not the baby's daddy. However, Justin said the DNA proved it's a relative that fathered the child," I said.

I got in my Jeep. Tommy hadn't said a word for the last minute. When he finally spoke he asked, "Do you know who it could be."

"I don't have a clue. Do you," I asked him.

"No. I can't believe this has become a bigger mystery than before. Hayley's child isn't mine, but it's related to me," Tommy said.

"Well, let's go back home and tell everyone the good news," I said,

Tommy agreed and we drove back to my house. He immediately called Kim and said the paternity test proved he wasn't the father. Kimberly told Tommy to come home to her and Jake. He promised he'd be home soon.

While listening to Tommy's side of the conversation and listening to the others in the kitchen, it hit me.

I dropped my coffee mug on the floor, scaring everyone, especially my husband."TOMMY! I KNOW," I yelled.

"Know what, Meri," Rocky asked.

Tommy grabbed me by the shoulders. "What? You know who the baby's dad might be," he asked.

I shook my head, "You better believe it. I know who that baby's father is and it's been staring me in the face this whole time," I said.

***Who's the daddy?*** -mereditholiver


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and the character of Meredith.

Tommy had me in a vice grip. I don't think he knew exactly what he was doing. All he cared about was getting me to reveal the name of the father.

"Tommy, chill. Think about it. If that child shares DNA that matches you, then it stands to reason that it's a close relative," I said.

"But Meri, we were adopted. We don't know any of our biological family," he said.

"David," I said. That one name caused Tommy to stop and stare at me. Suddenly the realization of what I had just said, hit him in the face. You could actually see his expression change as he figured it out.

"David. OF COURSE," he said.

"Hayley must have met David and THOUGHT he was you. I mean you guys look an awful lot alike. She probably met up with him at a bar. You know how he's been acting since Sam's death. Maybe he had a drunken one night stand with her," I said.

"That would make perfect sense. Should we call him," he asked me.

"You can call him and find out if he knows Hayley. Maybe he can expose her for her lies," I said.

"I'll call David on the way," he said.

He thanked me again and Rocky for having him at the house and not killing him.

"What's going to happen now," Rocky asked me. "I don't know. I'm hoping Tommy can convince David to talk to Hayley and see if either one of them remembers being together. I can't imagine David not wanting to be a part of his own child's life. Especially if he's anything like Tommy," I said.

I didn't really know David that well. David had known he had a brother out there somewhere, but apparently my identity was a secret to everyone. No one bothered to inform the family that our birth mother had twins. They didn't want us to be separated if possible. David had been shocked at my existence and we really didn't talk to each other much. He bonded more with Tommy than me and that was fine. I hadn't seen David in months, obviously. Tommy talked to him occasionally, but David was proving to be a loner and had inherited all our father's traits apparently. We knew nothing of our birth father and, judging by the way Sam Trueheart described him, we didn't want to know much about him. Tommy had been overjoyed at the prospect of having a brother. I just wanted to make sure I still had Tommy at the end of the day.

"How would Hayley have met David," Rocky asked me.

I honestly didn't know. Hayley and Tommy had friendship in college that I didn't understand. Tommy was studying for his PhD at the time and I was busy in medical school. We talked, but between my school and making time for Rocky, Tommy and I rarely saw each other much. Maybe it was my fault that he had latched onto Hayley. He didn't have Kimberly and the one constant in his life, me, wasn't available like I had been.

I plopped myself down on the couch. Rocky knew exactly what I was thinking. Once again, my husband could read my mind.

"Stop it. You were following your dream. Tommy had no intention of screwing that up. He talked to me. Tommy is proud of you. Sure he missed you not being there all the time, but he understood. We all spent so much time together that we had to go our separate ways to find our way back. Babe, you have nothing to worry about. You didn't cause any of this. I've known your brother for fifteen years and he hasn't changed a bit. He still doesn't realize what women will do to get their hooks into him. This little fiasco just proved the point that he should listen to you, power ranger leader or not," he said.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him. He did have a point. "You're right, honey. I have to stop trying to fix everything. I'm not a ranger anymore. I am a wife, mother and doctor. I have enough to do. It's time Kimberly took the responsibility of watching out for my brother," I said.

Rocky smiled. "Come on. It's been a busy 48 hours. Why don't we go take a nap. I have a feeling it's going to get really crazy later," he said, standing up and holding his hand out to help me up.

"I'm already pregnant, Rocky," I teased him.

"I know. That's why I want you to rest," he said.

I entered the bedroom and put my phone on the nightstand. I stretched out on my bed and Rocky drew me into his arms. With the Chris at preschool and Johnny in daycare, this was a luxury I didn't get to enjoy during the day. I closed my eyes and was quickly asleep.

Tommy's ringtone jarred Rocky and I out of our slumber. I found the offending device and answered it.

"WHAT," I said into the phone. My aggravation evident.

"Whoa sis. If you and Rocky were busy you didn't have to answer the phone," he said.

"I was sleeping. You've worn me out over the last 72 hours. I'm exhausted and I have a 12 hour shift in the morning," I said.

"I just wanted to tell you that Kim's pregnant and David is supposed to talk to Hayley. How about we come over tonight and I'll tell you all about it," he said.

"Fine. Congratulations," I said. I knew Tommy was beyond happy about Kimberly and the baby. I was curious as to how everyone would respond to us when they found out Rocky and I were pregnant again. I liked having a secret that was just ours.

My husband snored in the bed and I poked him in the side.

"Get up. We have to figure out what to serve for dinner tonight. Tommy, Kim and Jake are coming here and Tommy's going to explain what happened with David," I said.

Rocky grumbled, but opened his eyes. "Is it too late to take a job in somewhere like, oh I don't know, Alaska," he joked.

"You would be lost if Tommy wasn't around all the time and if you didn't have Adam nearby. You love them as much as I do," I said.

"Doesn't mean I want them around all the time, Do you have any idea how lucky we got that you got pregnant. How many times over the last few months has this house been empty," he said.I smiled at my husband. Although I hate to do it, I said to him, "Well, you were the red ranger. That alone proves that you, yourself, have super powers."

Rocky, who knew I was trying to make him feel better, tossed a pillow at me. "You can cut the flattery, Mer. Let's go find out what to fix for dinner," he said, leading me out to the kitchen.

I decided to fix spaghetti, so Rocky set out to make a salad for the meal. While the sauce was simmering, I went and showered.

As I stood in the shower, thinking about everything that had happened. It was amazing what had transpired between all of us in less than a week. It was hard to believe that after fighting to get back together, Tommy and Kimberly had been dealt another blow to their relationship. Thankfully, we had, hopefully, figured out the answer to the problem.

I exited the shower and heard Rocky in the bedroom. "Babe, I'm going to pick up the boys. Tommy called and he and Kim and Jake will be here in about an hour. I turned the sauce off, so all you have to do is make the noodles," he said, poking his head into the bathroom. "Of course, I could always get my parents to pick them up," he said, a glint in his eye. "Go get them. I have to finish dinner and I don't need Tommy teasing us about anything if we're late," I said.

Rocky kissed me and headed out the door to go pick up the boys. I went and changed into a purple sundress. I had seriously limited my wardrobe of purple over the years, but occasionally, purple finds its way back into my closet. Rocky's closet had a lot of red and blue, but he wore other colors now. He'd diversified his wardrobe.

I went back to continue making dinner. I was relaxing with a glass of tea when my cell phone rang. Checking the display I was shocked when it read 'David.'

"Hello," I said, hoping I'd kept the shock out of my voice.

"Meredith. It's David. I'm sorry to bother you. I know I've been a horrible brother to you and I would like to apologize. Tommy told me about Hayley and I was wondering if you could test me to see if I really am the father of Hayley's baby," he asked,

"Of course. I have a friend who can run the test for you and tell you in 48 hours. Let me call him and I'll call you back and let you know when to meet him," I said.

"Thank you, Meredith. Sam always said you were a special person. He was always pushing me to better connect with you, but I always felt more connected to Tommy. I am sorry about that. Maybe, when we have this figured out, we can try to be a family. Especially if I've got a son to take care of. I want him to get to know my wonderful sister and brother," he said.

"David, I would love that. I haven't reached out to you as much as I should have, but we're going to work on that. I have a great relationship with Tommy and I would love to have that with you," I said.

"Tommy mentioned when we first met about how close you two were and he would be lost without you. Maybe that's why I'm not coping with Sam's passing like I should be. I need my family," he said.

"Our family is here for you. Why don't I check with Dr. Stewart and call you back. I'll check my work schedule and maybe we can get together one weekend and work on things," I said.

"I'd like that. I'll wait for your call," he said.

He ended the call and I called Justin at the hospital. He said he was actually on call, so he would be in his office going over pathology samples. He had an autopsy in the morning, so told me to tell David to come by as soon as he could. I thanked Justin and called my other brother. He was eager to find the answer and promised to meet Justin at his office.

I went back to the noodles.

As I was setting the table, I heard the garage door open and knew Rocky was home with the boys. I got a text from Justin saying David had been by and he was going to compare his sample to the child's. He figured since David was the only blood sibling we knew about, he would be the one to match the sample.

Rocky entered the house with our two rambunctious boys.

They immediately hugged me and showed me their stuff from school. Rocky put their stuff in their rooms and I put them in their seats at the table. Johnny was ready to fall asleep in his seat but when he saw the spaghetti, he was ready to eat.

The boys had their food in front of them and I was eager for Tommy and Kim to arrive. Just as I was thinking it, the doorbell rang. Rocky came out of the bedroom and went down to answer the door.

***How's the conversation going to go? Will they ever confront Hayley with the truth?*** -mereditholiver.


	12. Chapter 12

Tommy, Kim and Jake entered the house. Seeing their cousin caused the boys to start chanting 'Jake, Jake.' I laughed. Jake seemed to enjoy spending time with his cousins and they certainly loved him.

Tommy kissed the top of my head and Rocky hugged Kimberly.

We all sat around the table and ate the spaghetti, keeping the talk to a minimum. When we were finished, Rocky told Jake he could go downstairs and watch the big TV. Chris and Johnny wanted to go with Jake, so we sent them with Jake. Rocky told Jake to come upstairs if they got to be too much. Jake agreed and he bounced downstairs with the DeSantos boys following after him.

Rocky put the coffee on to perk and sat down next to me at the table. "David called me before you guys got here," I said."I told him to call you so you could help set up getting himself tested," Tommy said.

"What happened," Rocky asked.

"First off, David cut his hair," Tommy said."Really," I said. David and Tommy looked like twins when he had long hair. Tommy cut his right after his break up with Kimberly because he said his long hair reminded him too much of her. It was also easier. He liked the shorter style, so he had kept it. It took some getting used to for everyone else, but not me. I'd seen Tommy in all his various hairstyles.

"Yeah. Apparently he went to a bar for a concert one night and he ran into Hayley. I had introduced them, but he had his long hair at the time. I had cut mine and Hayley never knew I had long hair. Anyway, they ran into each other at the concert and got to talking. I don't know if she thought David was me or what. Anyway, he had cut his hair and looked a lot like me again. They both drank too much and ended up in a taxi back at his apartment. They got carried away and slept together that night. David had no idea she got pregnant. He was shocked that she tried say I was the father. He's just surprised that all this had happened and he didn't know. He's planning to talk to Hayley. I'm going to get them together. Thought maybe you might want to be there, Meri," Tommy said.

"Yeah, I'll be there. This is my family. I'm just not sure how I feel about welcoming Hayley into it," I said.

"The results should be ready in 48 hours. I'm positive those are going to show that David is the father. I'll set up a meeting at my house with Hayley and David for Friday. You and Rocky can come. I'm sure mom and dad can watch the kids for us," Tommy said.

"That sounds like a plan. Guess we can tell everyone else our news next week when we meet for Jason and Katherine's anniversary party," Kimberly said.

"Ok, beautiful," Tommy said.

"That party should be fun. I'm hoping Jason will finally give Katherine that diamond we went shopping for months ago," I said.

Everyone looked at me, including my husband.

"Jason bought a ring for Katherine months ago," he asked.

"Yes he did. I thought he would have given it to her on her birthday. If I were Katherine, I'd have demanded something by now," I said.

"Not everyone gets engaged a week after graduation and has a guy willing to wait until she says she's ready. You and Rocky are an unusual couple," Tommy said.

"I can't help it if I wanted to make sure I never lost her. She's just too wonderful to risk anything. I couldn't imagine my life without her, so I proposed," Rocky said.

"Hopefully, this weekend will be the beginning of peace within our group. I know I'm certainly looking forward to it. Should we let Tommy in on our secret," I asked smiled and nodded. "Well, it looks like your little one is going to have a cousin really close to their age," Rocky said.

Kimberly started smiling and cheering. Tommy just looked at me, not grasping the meaning. Suddenly it dawned on him what we were talking about. "You're pregnant, too, Meri," he asked.

Rocky and I nodded. Tommy was smiling. "That's awesome," he said, before shaking Rocky's hand.

Kimberly squealed in delight and hugged me. Things seem to looking up for our group and I was so looking forward to the solution.

We finished our coffee before Tommy and Kim gathered Jake and headed back to their house. Rocky and I carried our sons to their bedrooms and retired to our room ourselves. The stress of the last few days was finally wearing on my and I was craving sleep. I had a shift in the morning, so I kissed Rocky good night and changed into my PJ's before crawling into bed. Rocky was working on the books for the dojo and he joined me in bed an hour later. When my alarm went off in the morning, I was so not ready to get out of the I stood in the shower I couldn't help but wonder about the other part of the Tommy and Kimberly saga. Who had threatened Kimberly? Now that she and Tommy were back together would the threat reappear.r? I was curious as to who had threatened Kim and ruined their time together.

As I dried off I had decided that I was going to find out who was behind the plot.

I was greeted in the kitchen by my husband who handed me my morning coffee. I kissed him and found out his plans for the day.

"I'll drop the Chris at school and Johnny with mom and dad. He doesn't like that daycare since Chris isn't with him, so mom said she'd watch him today since she's off today. I'm heading to the school in Burbank. They need some face time with me," he said.

I nodded. "OK. I'm working until 7. I'll call you sometime this afternoon," I said. I kissed my husband and headed for work.

The next 48 hours passed by in a blur. A blur of mediocrity, but a blur nonetheless.

Soon, my cell was ringing on my way home from my second shift of the week. I pulled into my driveway and answered the call. It was Justin, delivering the news I had been expecting.

"Meri, I have those results. The specimen belonging to David matches the DNA of the child. David is the father of that baby," he said.

"Thanks Justin. I can't tell you how happy that makes me. Are you still coming by this weekend. I know Rocky would love to see you," I said.

"I'm going to try," he said before hanging up the phone. We now had the evidence we needed to prove that Tommy wasn't the baby's father.

I went inside wearing a stupid grin on my face.

"Babe, why the face," Rocky asked. "Justin just called. He proved what we knew. David is the baby's father. It's just weird actually knowing it for a fact," I said.

"Yeah, but it should make the meeting with Hayley productive," Rocky said. I had to agree.

"I'll feed the boys and then call Tommy so he can finalize a meeting with Hayley," I said. I put the boys in their seats at the table and fed them their dinner. Rocky and I each tucked them into their beds and went to our bedroom to unwind.

"Ready for that meeting," Rocky asked me.

"I guess. I'm just worried about how she's going to react and how she's going to take the information," I said.

"Everything will be fine and everything will be like it was," he said.

I nodded and called Tommy. I told him the results of the test proved David was the father.

He said he'd arranged to meet Hayley at the coffee shop downtown. The four of us agreed to meet at 1:30 in the coffee shop.

David arrived just as we did and we hoped that Hayley was settled in a seat already and it would be difficult for her to leave.

We all enter the café. I'm certain we were a sight. We were all focused on one goal and I'm certain we scared a lot of people.

Tommy spotted Hayley in a corner booth, reading the menu. Ha approached her table and she leapt out of it and right into his arms. Tommy did his best to disentangle her from him with out causing any damage.

Hayley looked up and noticed the crowd of people. She acted like she was going to get up from the table, but I managed to get their before she got out of her seat. I sat on one side of her while Rocky sat next to me. Tommy and Kimberly sat on the opposite side of the table. David took the seat next to Hayley. I wondered what was going through their minds during this. I was certain it wasn't good.

"Is this an ambush," she asked Tommy.

"No, we just need to clear a few things up," he said.

"Like," she replied.

"I am not the father of your child."

"Yes you are. I remember it like it was yesterday," she said.

"I tested the DNA on that pacifier and it proved I wasn't the father. It showed I was related to the father, but David is the father of your child. Not me," Tommy said.

Hayley looked at the man sitting next to her. She thought he was Tommy at first, but seeing him she could see the differences. The differences that I had spoken about on several occasions as the brother's got to know each other.

"I can't believe this," she said. She knew the results of the paternity test and I could swear she was thinking of a way to discredit it.

"Are you sure the test is right," she said, looking at me."Look, this is an appalling prospect, no matter how you look at it. I couldn't let you live your life telling a lie and having your child believe it, too," I said.

Hayley looked at me. I knew she still hated me but it didn't bother me. She had enough problems to deal with then some petty feud.

"We can leave you and David here to talk about the baby if you want that time," I said.

We all stood up, with the exception of David, and headed out the door.

***This chapter was probably a bit slow, but you have to have the slow before you get to the juicy parts. I think another couple or three chapters will close out this story. Let me know your thoughts.*** -mereditholiver.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and the character of Meredith.

"So, you really thought I was Tommy when you slept with me," he asked.

Hayley shook her head embarrassed by her admission."I was positive. I'm sorry I remember nothing about that night," she said.

"I hardly remember anything myself. I just hate that it wasn't what either of us wanted and it produced a child. Would you tell me about him," David asked.

"Sure. I named him Daniel Thomas. I was so sure he was Tommy's son. I guess I'll have to modify the birth certificate. He has my last name right now, but I suppose he should have yours, since you are the dad," she said.

"Do you think I could spend some time with him? I know you're not crazy about my sister, but maybe we can all get together at her place or Tommy's and I can spend some time with him. You know I do want to be involved in his life," he said.

"Of course. And for the record, I don't hate your sister. I guess I was just jealous of her. She has Rocky who adores her. He will do anything for her and worships her. She's got a wonderful relationship with Tommy. She just asks anything of him and he does it. It's something that I never had with my family. Tommy always saw me as a friend but I wanted more. Meredith always saw that I wanted more than friendship from Tommy. While she was pregnant with Johnny, we actually dated for a second, but it never went anywhere. Tommy was always going to love Kimberly. Meredith had tried to tell me that and I just always assumed that it was because she didn't like me. I guess I know now that it was because she didn't want to see me get hurt like Katherine did. Maybe I've misjudged Meredith. If she's willing to host a family reunion, I'll go. I know you need to be a part of Daniel's life and I understand the need to deal with Tommy and Kimberly and Meredith," Hayley said.

"I'm certain that Meredith would be glad to do that. Give me your number and I'll call you when I've talked to Meri. I want to see him as soon as I can. I would like to bring him to the reservation to meet the rest of my family. Would that be all right," he asked her.

Hayley pondered his thought for a moment. The more she talked with David, the more she really liked him. He shared a lot of qualities with Tommy, but had a different personality. She thought he was a lot like Meredith, too. Maybe she could have a future with David and their son, if she stopped dreaming of being with Tommy. Maybe David was the key to her happiness.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea. I would like to get to know them, also. I mean, we will be spending a lot of time together with Daniel. My mom wants to move back to LA, so maybe we can work on something that has us both with Daniel," she smiled. He really liked Hayley and, despite the fact that Meredith thought she was all wrong for Tommy, she had actually told David that Hayley was a good match for him. Maybe this was his future: Hayley and their son. Despite the circumstances of Daniel's birth, maybe it was what he needed to get over the pain of Sam's death.

"That sounds like a good idea," he said.

They talked for a while before Hayley had to head back home and her café. She told David to drop by anytime and call her. He thought about asking her out for a proper date. "Hayley, how about you and I go out on a date? We can go out to dinner and talk without worrying about anything. I'm sure Tommy or Meri will babysit. What do you say," he said.

Hayley eyed David before agreeing. "That sounds great. Call me with the details," she said before rushing out to get to her café.

David pulled out his cell phone and called his brother. He explained he jist of his conversation with Hayley and told Tommy what they had planned. Tommy said sounded like a good idea. We were all meeting at Jason and Kat's, so Tommy invited David and told him to bring Hayley and David. David agreed and asked Tommy if he would watch Daniel. He and Kimberly would be glad to watch Daniel. David thanked his brother and exited the coffee shop and went off to prepare for his date.

***I know this one was a bit short, but I needed to get something in here so I could finish it up and have everyone live happily ever after.*** -mereditholiver


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and the character of Meredith.

I collapsed on my couch Rocky and I got home.

"I'm glad that part is over," I said.

"What do you mean, part? Babe, what," Rocky asked.

I should have known that he would figure out that there was something else going on with me. He was my husband and had been with me for more than 15 years.

"I want to know who threatened Kimberly," I said.

"Who do you think it was," Rocky asked.

"You're going to hate me for this, but there are only two people I know that would have done anything to get Tommy all to themselves. Hayley and Katherine," I said.

"Meredith Oliver DeSantos, you have got to let it go. Why would Katherine have threatened Kimberly? She's in love with Jason," Rocky said.

I cringed at his use of my full name. "Look I know she's in love with Jason now, but at our wedding she was drooling over Tommy in that tux. She would have done anything to be with him during that time. Especially since Tommy was being left alone a lot so Kim could train. Hayley had just met Tommy and we both know she starting picturing him naked the first time she saw him. Ugh, that's making me ill thinking about it," I said, gagging at my last statement.

"He's your brother. I'm sure he didn't like the thought that I wanted to see you naked," Rocky said, trying to get me to smile. It worked. I started laughing and remembering how it all began.

"I think the babe comment had him convinced you were all wrong for his sister," I said.

"I thought he was going to tell Jason and then I'd have had two power rangers beating my ass," he said.

"Well, you still got the girl in the end and that's what counts," I said, kissing my husband. Rocky's cell rang. The Muppet song 'It's not Easy Being Green' sounded. Once again I had to laugh. Leave it to Rocky to find a ringtone that not only mentioned Adam's color but was sung by his ninjetti spirit, the frog.

"What's up, Adam," he said.

"Nothing, just wanted to find out how everyone is doing. We took off to visit my parents right after everything went down. We just got back and I wanted to see how everything was and check Meri's work schedule," he said.

"Oh, everything is fine. Hayley's baby was fathered by Meri and Tommy's brother, David. They were talking about stuff when we left them and I'm hoping they work something out for their son's sake. Everything else is fine. Jason and Kat are having a party tomorrow, so I guess we'll see you for that. Here's Mer and you can ask her about work," Rocky said, handing me the phone.

"What about work, Adam," I asked.

"I missed the meeting so I'm checking to see if you have my schedule so I know when to come back," he said.

"Oh that's right, the new schedule started. Didn't Cassie call you with the changes? I have it right here," I said.

Former pink turbo ranger, Cassie was the unit manager for the ER at the hospital. She scheduled the doctors shifts and handled all the admin paperwork. She was really good at her job. I looked at my schedule on the fridge. I always copied my schedule and Adam's because Rocky wanted to know when he and Adam could get together.

"Oh, we're working together Sunday afternoon. Since we're now doing 10 hour shifts, we have the afternoon shifts together. I'm 4p-2a and you're 6p to 4a," I said.

"Great. Guess I'll see you at Jason and Kat's Saturday and then I'll see you at work. You and Rocko have to clue me in on what happened while we were gone," Adam said.

"I'm sure Rocky will give you the run down when you guys work out in the morning. See you later," I said.

I handed Rocky back the phone and he and Adam made plans for working out in the morning. My cell started ringing.

"Hello," I said.

"Meri, it's David. I'm bringing Hayley with me to Jason's tomorrow. We're going out to dinner and a movie tonight. I just wanted to let you know," he said.

"That's great, David. I'm very happy for you and Hayley. She's a good girl for you. Not Tommy, you," I said.

"I know you don't like her," he said.

"I have no problem with her, per se. I just had a problem with how she threw herself at Tommy when anyone could tell he was hopelessly in love with Kimberly. I always thought she would be a good friend for Tommy since I wasn't around a lot because of med school. I just didn't think that they would be compatible. I didn't want Hayley to get hurt. She saw how it was with Tommy and Kat after Kimberly left. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because I knew Tommy was always going to be wanting Kimberly. Hayley's a good girl," I said.

"She thinks you're pretty cool yourself. She just always thought you were trying to sabotage any relationship with Tommy because you didn't like her," he said.

"Well, I guess it's just one misunderstanding after another in this group. I'm looking forward to seeing you this weekend and meeting your son. I'm glad things are getting back on track for you. I know Sam's death hit you pretty hard," I said.

"It did, but I think this was the wake up call that I needed. Maybe Hayley and I can have a future together. We're going to see how things go. We're determined to be their for Daniel," he said.

"Well, I know you'll do well. I'll see you tomorrow and have a good time on your date," I said. I couldn't get myself to call David bro like I did Tommy. It just felt wrong to me.

"Thanks. Meredith, you're a great sister. I know I've never told you that, but Tommy and I are lucky to have you," he said.

"I'm lucky to have such wonderful brothers. See you tomorrow," I said.

I sat back on the couch next to Rocky. "Who was that," he asked.

"David. He was telling me about his plans and then he said I was a wonderful sister and he and Tommy were lucky to have me as a sister. That's the nicest thing he's said to me," I said.

"They are lucky to have you. Just like I am," he said.

"You are such a flatterer, you know that DeSantos," I said.

"Yeah and you love it. I'm going to run to the dojo and teach a class. You're going to have to get the boys," he said.

"I think I can handle that. I'll have dinner ready when you come home," I said."The perfect wife," he said, kissing me goodbye and heading out the door.

I laughed and went about cleaning the house. I picked up the boys and stopped by the dojo to see Rocky and Jason.

***Wow, I had no idea this story was so popular with everyone. Talk about pressure. Now I'm worried that the rest of this won't be as good as the beginning. I hope everyone likes it. Oh, and I know I said two maybe three more chapters, but there looks like more. (I know you guys won't mind.)*** -mereditholiver


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and the character of Meredith.

"Hey babe. Hey boys. How are daddy's little buddies," Rocky said, taking Johnny and giving him a hug. Chris hugged Rocky's legs, but ran to his 'Uncle' Jason. Jason picked up Chris and put him on his shoulders.

"Just wanted to see if you needed us to bring anything tomorrow, Jase," I said.

"Nope, got it all under control. Just bring that wonderful family of yours," Jason said.

"Dos this mean you're going to finally propose to Kat," I asked him. Jason just smiled. I laughed and gathered the boys to head home to finish dinner. Rocky said he'd be home in a hour and kissed me goodbye.

Rocky turned to Jason. "She told me about the ring," he said. "Now I want to know why you are taking my wife to buy an engagement ring," Rocky said. "Meredith has great taste and she is my best friend. It's weird, I know, but I didn't mean anything by it. I needed help and thought she would have good ideas," Jason said.

"I didn't mean anything by it. It's nice that everyone is, more or less, friends again," Rocky said.

"So what's bothering you, Rocko," Jason asked.

"Meredith wants to know who threatened Kimberly in the first place. She thinks is was someone in our group," he said.

"You mean she thinks Kat might have had something to do with it," Jason said.

"Her or Hayley," Rocky said.

Jason thought for a moment. "I'll ask Kat tonight. She'll tell me the truth because she knows I want the truth. If she did, then we'll deal with it," Jason said.

"Thanks, man. I'll be glad when Meredith stops with all her investigating. She's been consumed with Tommy and his problems for a long time now and it's a little weird sometimes, you know," Rocky said.

"I can imagine. I didn't really have to deal too much with Tommy when Meri and I dated. He was busy with Kimberly, so he was doing his own thing," Jason said.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. You sure you've got this last class," Rocky asked.

"Got it covered. See you guys tomorrow," Jason said.

Rocky headed out to his truck and headed for home.

Jason finished with the last class. He locked up the dojo and headed home to Katherine. He hated to ask if she was responsible for Kimberly being threatened, but he had to know because it would end the final mystery within their group.

"Kat, I'm home," he called as he entered the back door into the kitchen. Katherine came downstairs and entered the kitchen to greet him."Hey, Jase. Did you have a productive day at the dojo," she asked, kissing him.

"I did. But I have to ask you something. No matter what you say, it's not going to change anything. I just need to know," he said.

"Sure, Jase. But I don't know what you would have to ask me that you don't already know," she said.

She sat a stool in the kitchen. Jason stood in front of her and grabbed her hands.

"Were you the one who sent the threatening notes to Kimberly telling her to end it with Tommy and not tell him about his son," he asked.

Katherine's face went white. Apparently I was right. Katherine had done that 10 years ago, but she'd made up for it with everything she had done since.

"I did, but I had no idea how it was going to affect Tommy. I really thought I was doing him a favor because Kimberly wasn't ready to commit and was scarred because of her parent's divorce. I left right after because I couldn't believe what I had done. When I came back and I got together with Tommy I thought I might have actually done a good thing. Then I realized how much he still loved Kimberly. By that point I was seriously in love with you, but wasn't ready to admit it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm, I thought I was doing the right thing and that I could make Tommy happy. Now I know I was foolish because I'm so in love with you, it's crazy," she said. Jason's eyes had never left her face the whole time she was explaining. He knew that everything worked out, but he thought that he would tell Tommy and Kimberly and they could decide how to proceed. He wasn't going to lose Katherine. He'd stand by her.

"I'm going to tell Tommy and let them decide what to do. I'm going to stand by you. I'm going to be with you, no matter what. Besides, I have something to ask you," Jason said.

Katherine, on the verge of tears, asked, "What."

Jason ran into the office and retrieved the box he'd kept hidden in there. He came back and got down on one knee and said, "Katherine, will you do me the honor of being my wife." He opened the box to reveal the ring he and Meredith had picked out.

Katherine stared at the ring for a while, scaring Jason a bit. She took the ring out of the box and looked at Jason.

"Yes," she said, crying as she answered.

Jason put the ring on her finger and used his thumbs to wipe her tears before pulling in for a kiss.

"I'm sure everything is going to be fine, but you're going to be my wife so I'm going to go with you. No matter what," he fell into his embrace and smiled. She was going to marry the man she loved with all her heart. She just hoped the stupid plan that she had developed all those years ago wouldn't cause Jason to lose his friends. She knew he would stand by her, but she didn't want him to lose those who had been closest to him for years.

"I'm going to call Tommy," he said.

Katherine nodded. She got out her cell phone and took a picture of the ring. She sent it to Meredith and Tanya.

***How's Tommy going to react? How will Meredith react to this turn of events?*** -mereditholiver


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and the character of Meredith.

"Bro, I have some news," Jason said.

"About what," Tommy said.

"Katherine was the one who wrote the notes to Kimberly. She left because she was guilty about what she had done and she didn't want to cause any more problems. Long story short, I don't think she thought it was going to cause such a problem and she didn't think. She was blinded by the crush she had on you and thought she was doing you a favor. I told her I would be there for her and that I'd let you and Kimberly decide how to handle things. Oh, and I asked her to marry me, so I'm going to stick with her. Even if you turn your back on her," Jason said."I wouldn't want that. Look, I know it was horrible and I'm sure if things weren't going as well as they are now, I'd probably be really upset, but I can't be. Kim and I are together. You and Kat are together and everyone is where they are supposed to be. Tell Kat not to worry. I'll talk to Meredith and let her know. She won't do anything," Tommy said.

"Thanks man. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Jason said.

He returned to the kitchen to find Katherine taking a casserole out of the oven. He came up behind her and kissed her. "Everything is fine. Tommy knows and he's fine. He can't hold a grudge any longer because he's so happy with Kim at the moment. You don't have anything to worry about," he said.

Katherine smiled at him and kissed him.

"Dinner's ready," she said.

"I think I'm ready for dessert," Jason said before picking her up and carrying her upstairs to their bedroom.

Tommy called me and told me that Katherine was responsible, but he didn't care any more. He and Kim were happy and they were expecting another baby and he was going to propose to her soon, so everything was working out. I agreed with Tommy. I promised I'd forget it and we ended our call.

I sat on the bed, not feeling well at all. Rocky was watching sports and the boys were tucked into their beds. I thought if I stretched out on the bed, I might feel better. I was feeling really weak and was starting to cramp a bit. I figured I was dehydrated so I got up off the bed and walked to the door, I opened it and stepped into the hallway.

Then the world tilted. I called out to Rocky before I hit the floor.

Rocky came up the stairs and found me on the floor. He rushed to my side

"Mer. MERI," he called, but I wouldn't wake up. He called 9-1-1. He explained he found me passed out on their floor and to send an ambulance. I was breathing, so he just held me. He held me while he waited for the ambulance. When the paramedics arrived they immediately began taking care of me. When they rolled me over, Rocky noticed the carpet had blood on it. The only thing he could think of was the baby.

"She's pregnant," he said, just above a whisper. The paramedic caught it and made a mental note of it. Rocky watched them load me in the ambulance and he called Jason.

"Hey, what's up," Jason said.

"Meri passed out and she's bleeding. Can you get over here so I can go to the hospital," he said, panic evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm on my way," Jason said.

Rocky watched the ambulance drive away and was anxious for Jason to arrive.

Rocky called Tommy and told him I was on the way to the hospital. Rocky didn't even get to explain anything before Tommy hung up the phone. Rocky figured he'd be on the way. Jason arrived in five minutes and Rocky took off in his car to go be with me.

*** I know, I know, just when everything was becoming nice and tidy, the writer does this. I HATE when that happens. Oh, wait, I wrote it. Well I hope everyone keeps reading. I promise it will get better.*** -mereditholiver


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and the character of Meredith.

He arrived at the hospital and immediately went to the reception area.

"Cindy, they brought Dr. DeSantos in a little bit ago. Where is she," he asked.

Cindy opened the door to the ER and motioned for him to follow. "We figured you'd be along in a minute. She's back here," she said, pointing to the closed curtain.

Rocky parted the curtain and was shocked to see Adam standing in the room.

"Adam. I thought you were off tonight," Rocky said as he approached.

"I stopped off to get a copy of the schedule when I saw them rush in with Meri. I told everyone I would take care of her. What happened," Adam asked his friend.

"She was talking to Tommy and then I guess she was coming to get me. She walked into the hallway, called for me and then, I guess, passed out. I found her right away and didn't know what to do. What happened," Rocky asked, holding my hand.

"Well, you mentioned to the paramedic that she was pregnant, so I did a bedside ultrasound. I believe that Meri has an ectopic and it has ruptured. She needs to go to the OR right away," Adam said.

"Is she going to be OK," Rocky asked.

"We're prepping her now. Gene's going to do the surgery. He is her doctor and was on call when I found it. He's on his way down to get you to sign the consents," Adam said.

Rocky began processing what Adam had just said. He slowly nodded his head.

"Whatever, just do what you have to do," he said, his voice on the edge of panic.

Just then a familiar face from high school entered the room. Rocky still couldn't get used to seeing him in a white coat and addressed as doctor by the others in the hospital. If anyone had told him Skull would become a doctor, he'd laughed in their face. Skull had gone to school with Adam and I and gone into OB/GYN. He had delivered both of my boys and was considered a good friend to me as well.

Skull knew everyone that he had grown up with had a problem with calling him Gene, so he still went by Skull. It was much easier for Rocky.

"Skull, please take care of Meri," he said.

"Don't worry, Rocky. Meredith is a great friend to me, too. I'm going to do everything I can for her. Did Adam explain everything," he asked.

Rocky nodded. "I signed the paperwork."

"Great, we'll take her up now," Skull said to the staff.

Rocky placed a quick kiss on my head and reluctantly let go of my hand as my stretcher was whisked out of the room and down the hallway. Rocky watched through the swinging doors as the stretcher disappeared around the corner.

Adam placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's going to be fine. Skull's an excellent doctor."

"I know, but it's Meri. This doesn't happen to her," Rocky said.

Adam led him down the hall to the waiting room. Just then, Tommy ran into the room. The look on his face was one that he had never seen on him before, even during the ordeal with Kim. Tommy, the fearless leader of the power rangers, was scared. Actually he was beyond scared, he was terrified.

"What happened, bro," Tommy asked.

"Adam can explain it better. I found her passed out in a pool of blood. Jason's at the house watching the kids. They were asleep when I left. I was so scared," Rocky said, dropping on to a chair and putting his face in his hands.

Tommy looked to Adam. "Meri had an ectopic pregnancy. It ruptured causing bleeding into her abdomen. Skull has taken her to the OR to find out how bad the damage is and get some blood back into her," he said.

"Still can't get over that Skull's a doctor," Tommy said.

"I know, but he's the best in this business. All his patients love him," Adam said.

"Mer told Kim to see him because he's the best. She thought it might be weird given the crush he had on her, but Mer assured her it was fine. Skull's grown up a lot since high school," Tommy said.

The men then sat in silence and waited for word of Meredith and the surgery. After an hour had passed, Tommy's cell rang. He told Kimberly what was going on and she said she would go and get my sons so Jason could go home to Kat.

Rocky thanked her through Tommy and continued his quiet vigil.

Two and a half hours later, Skull came into the room. He looked tired.

Rocky and Tommy jumped to their feet. "Is Meredith OK," Rocky asked.

"Meredith is fine. It was very touchy for a while. She lost a lot of blood and I had to remove her right fallopian tube. It had ruptured and she had blood in her abdominal cavity. She should be fine in a few weeks. I know the emotions of losing the baby will be rough on you both. Meredith is a doctor and she will understand the medical terms and things, but she needs to be reminded that she's a mom first. She'll need a lot of support, which I know she will have. I'll check on her later. She might need more blood, but I'll monitor those blood levels over the next few days. Rocky you can stay with her if you would like. I'll check on you both later," he said.

Rocky and Tommy shook Skull's hand and he headed back out the door.

"She's going to be crushed," Rocky said.

"She'll understand. She's strong," Tommy said.

"You know she'll think she let me down. She puts everyone ahead of herself," Rocky said.

"Yeah, and I haven't helped her stop that. I'm guilty of taking advantage of my sister," Tommy said."You want to see her," Rocky asked as the headed out the door to see where I was.

"For a few. Just to see that she's fine and then I'll head home. You two need to be alone and I need to respect that a bit more. I have Kimberly now and my own family to support so I need to leave you guys alone a bit more," Tommy said.

"That's going to be hard for you," Rocky said. They asked the nurse where I was and she directed them to Room 241.

"It will be, but I will do it for my sister," he said.

They both entered the room and Tommy kissed my forehead, said he loved me and headed back out the door for home.

***How will this turn out for everyone? Will Meredith and Rocky survive? Will it change the relationship of Meredith and Tommy?*** -mereditholiver


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this plot and the character of Meredith.

Rocky pulled his chair up next to my bed and grabbed my hand.

He must have fallen asleep because I woke up to him snoring.

"Rocky, you're snoring," I said something that could only resemble a whisper. He startled himself awake and looked me in the eyes.

"Oh, babe, thank goodness. You had me really worried for a bit," he said, kissing my head.

"I lost the baby, didn't I," I said, sadness coming over me.

"Yes. You nearly died," he said. "Skull did emergency surgery on you.

"I knew something was wrong. That's why I was on my way to get something to drink and ask you to come upstairs. I don't remember anything after that," I said, closing my eyes from exhaustion.

"You're going to be fine. Just relax," Rocky said to me. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

I spent the next few days in and out of it. I missed Jason and Katherine's party, but I insisted that everyone go. Just because I was sick, that wasn't a reason for them to miss out. Tommy had been by, but he hadn't stayed long.

I was sent home a few days later and told to stay off work for another two weeks. Everyone figured I needed to emotionally heal myself after what happened.

I was upset, but figured that everything happened for a reason and this tragedy had done several things. It had brought Rocky and I closer together and had shown Tommy how important it was for Rocky and I to be alone sometimes.

Hayley and David were getting along really well and Daniel had taken to his father right from the start.

Despite what happened to me, everything seemed to be looking up for everyone in our group.

***Epilogue is next. It will give everyone an ending, or will it. Gotta leave the options open.*** -mereditholiver


	19. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and the character of Meredith.

EPILOGUE: Jason and Kat were married a year after they became engaged. Rocky and I were in the wedding party. Tommy had served as best man and Rocky was a groomsman. I was a bridesmaid and walked with Rocky down the aisle. I have to say it brought back a lot of wonderful memories of when Rocky and I married.

Hayley and David have been seeing each other for almost a year. They're talking of moving in together and getting married. They've both done an excellent job of raising their son and Daniel is quite a little boy. He's only six months younger than Johnny and they've become very good playmates.

Tommy and Kimberly ran off and got married without telling anyone. Even me! They took off for a weekend in Vegas and decided to get married. They wanted to be married before their baby was born.

Six months after they got married, they welcomed their daughter into the world. Little McKenna Summer Oliver came into the world five weeks early, but just as healthy as could be. Seeing Tommy hold his little daughter made me cry and I know he did, too. There was nothing like seeing a father holding their child for the first time. I asked them why they named their first born after me and Tommy said, "Because she has the greatest aunt in the world and if it wasn't for her, she wouldn't be here." Kimberly had already told Tommy she was naming the baby after me if it was a girl. I was flattered.

Rocky and I had recovered from the loss of the baby. We both understood what happened and, while we were both saddened by it, we were also ready for another try. I knew that the possibility of getting pregnant again is reduced when you only have one fallopian tube, but it was fun to try.

Aisha and Zack will welcome their own little Taylor in a four months. Seeing her good friend so happy made Aisha decide it was time for her to enjoy the happiness.

Billy and Trini had little girl a few weeks ago. They were unsure if they would have more children, so the addition of little Kassidy Rose was a wonderful surprise for them.

Adam and Tanya had a surprise for us. They were having their third child in about six months. Rocky thought hearing all the baby news would send me into a depression, but it was just the opposite. I was elated. I wasn't going to go through it alone.

When I mentioned it to Rocky, he asked what I meant."I'm pregnant," I said, totally taking my husband by surprise.

"We're pregnant. How," he asked.

I laughed. "I think you know how we got pregnant, Rocky. You were there."

"I know how, I just mean, I thought it would be really difficult," he said, taking me in his arms.

"Well, I guess you still have some of that 'power' left over. I mean, if it was going to happen to anyone, why not two former rangers," I said.

Rocky laughed. I kissed him and felt, that everything was as it should be and everyone was happy.

***I hope everyone enjoyed this one. If this series is popular I might have to write some more. Anyone have any ideas?*** -mereditholiver


End file.
